Our Sixteenth Summer
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Kate and Abby survived their fifteenth summer, but with Martha's Vineyard survive their sixteenth? Kate and Abby are going to spend this summer on the Island having as much fun as possible. Light and Fluffy summer fun. AU. Sequel to Our Fifteenth Summer.
1. The Chapter in Which They Arrive

_**This is the sequel to Our Fifteenth Summer. It is Kate and Abby on the great Island of Martha's Vineyard. They are going to have fun and probably get in trouble at some point or another, but I am going to say this now: I do not intend for their to be a lot of deep plot. This is supposed to be fun and light. Okay? Great. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think you can sort out who I own and who I don't**_

_**Spoilers: It is AU.**_

It had been a year since Abby's accident and things were almost back to normal. Abby had managed to get though the school year as if nothing had happened over the summer. Well except she now had an excellent excuse if she forgot to do her homework. Anyway Kate and Abby had spent an excellent year at their new high school and now they were out on summer break.

What normally happened was that a few weeks after school let out Kate and her parents would disappear to the Vineyard for several more weeks and Abby would stay behind. This year was going to be different. After a lot of planning on the part of Kate's parents and Abby's parents and a lot of begging on the part of Kate and Abby, a new plan had been reached. Since Kate had stayed home with Abby last year, Abby would come with Kate to the vineyard this year.

"Are we there yet?" Abby asked Kate excitedly.

"Has the bus stopped moving?" Kate returned. Abby looked at Kate for a long moment and waited. After the several minutes the bus turned into a parking lot and stopped.

"Are we there yet?" Abby asked Kate again knowing her friend would have to actually answer the question because the bus had stopped.

"Yes," Kate said standing up and pulling her bag with her, "And hurry because we are running a little late."

"Define a little late," Abby asked following Kate off the bus.

"Let's go with if we don't hurry we are going to end up swimming to the island," Kate replied.

"Aren't there boats that run later that this one?" Abby asked looking down at her watch and registering that it was only about two twenty.

"Yes but my grandmother will not be happy if we miss this one," Kate replied. Abby smirked. Kate had told Abby a lot about her grandmother. From what Abby had figured Kate and her grandmother both cared about each other very much and though the occasionally got on each other's nerves, they were close.

The bus driver had finished unloading the luggage from the underside and passengers eager to make the two thirty ferry swarmed in on it. Kate and Abby were relatively lucky. Their bags were close to them so they grabbed them and looked around for Kate's parents. Somehow Andrew and Delilah had already grabbed their luggage and were waiting by what appeared to be a cart with canvas sides.

"What is that?" she asked Kate.

"It's the luggage cart," Kate told her friend, "you put you're big bags on it so you don't have to deal with them."

"Oh," Abby replied as the two girls ran quickly towards the luggage cart.

They stowed their luggage, and the four of them ran towards the boat. The passenger dock was already up so the headed to the freight dock. The man took their tickets and the walked onto the boat. About thirty seconds later the engines started and the captain came over the loud speaker to welcome them to the motor vessel Nantucket.

"I think we called it a little bit close there," Abby told Kate as they climbed the stairs to the top deck.

"Really what would give you that impression?" Kate asked as the boat started moving.

"Well do you usually run onto the boat?" Abby questioned.

"Well…" Kate started slowly and they both laughed.

They entered onto the front deck just as the boat turned into the open area of water between the main land and Martha's Vineyard. Abby and Kate walked to the very front of the boat.

"You see that piece of land right there?" Kate asked pointing to it. Abby nodded. "That is Martha's Vineyard."

"Cool," Abby replied. The two girls stood looking out over the crystal blue water and watched the piece of land grew closer and closer. When the boat turned again, Abby looked at Kate. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes this is Vineyard Haven harbor," Kate told Abby.

"Is your sail boat in the water yet?" Abby asked scanning the blue area in front of her.

"Yes," Kate said proudly pointing to a black boat about halfway between them and the shore. "That is my Vitesse."

Abby opened her mouth to respond but at that moment the captain came over the intercom. They were informed that they were about to dock and to stay off the stairwells until the boat had stopped completely. Kate and Abby stood on the top deck and watched as the Nantucket entered its slot. Once the boat was in position Kate and Abby turned around to find Andrew and Delilah standing right behind them.

"You girls ready?" Andrew asked and both girls nodded. Together the family exited the boat onto the gangway that led to the dock.

"Doesn't this make you feel like a movie star?" Abby whispered to her friend making sure the adults did not hear.

"Every single time," Kate replied. Abby raised her hand and turned it side to side as if to imitate the royal wave. She was still doing it when they reached the end of the gangway. She stopped when Kate poked her in the ribs and pointed. "That's my grandmother."

"Where?" Abby asked but her question was answered as woman with curly brown hair embraced both Andrew and Delilah. "Ahh."

"Grandma Anna," Kate greeted the old woman warmly hugging her.

"Welcome Caitlin," Anna greeted her granddaughter.

"Grandma Anna," Abby greeted also hugging the old woman. Kate smirked. Her friend was fearless.

"Oh and you must me Abby," Anna said warmly. "Caitlin has told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too ma'am," Abby replied politely.

"Now let's get you home," Anna told the group, "I'm sure there a lot of things you want to get to." She winked at Kate and Abby before leading the way towards the car.

The two girls exchanged a glance. This was quite possibly going to be the best summer ever.

**_There is chapter 1. I know it may look boring now but I promise you it will get more interesting. Please tell me what you think. I would really love to know._**


	2. The Chapter in Which a Boat is Washed

**_Chapter 2. Thank you for the kind reviews of the first chapter. I hope you like this one as much. I am going to up date this one pretty quickly so…Anyway enjoy._**

**_Spoilers: It is AU_**

**_Disclaimer: Some yes…most no…_**

"So now what do you do now?" Abby asked Kate as the two girls sat out on Anna's porch finishing their breakfast. Anna had a large porch that overlooked the water. In fact if you walked down the front lawn, you would find yourself on Anna's beach.

"Well," Kate said slowly, "we kind of destroyed our rowboat two years ago…"

"How do you destroy a rowboat?" Abby asked interestedly.

"It is a very long story," Kate told Abby.

"Come on," Abby pleaded, "Give me the short version."

"Alright," Kate said and took a deep breath, "It was a wooden rowboat that was already starting to go before it got caught in a huge storm and was beaten around the beach for hours. Then I don't actually know what happened to it last summer, but I was informed we had a new rowboat that was in need of assistance…"

"What kind assistance?" Abby asked very curiously causing Kate to roll her eyes.

"Is there anything that you will not give a makeover to?" Kate asked.

Abby considered for a moment. "Yes," she told Kate, "I don't give myself makeovers."

"Of course," Kate replied, "How could I forget?"

"Now what does this rowboat need?" Abby asked with a smile clasping her hand together.

"A good scrubbing," Kate told Abby. Abby looked mildly disappointed but decided that it was better than nothing. She and Kate exchanged a nod. Then Kate went upstairs to get dressed. When she was done Abby took her turn. They met out on the lawn where the boat was sitting.

Abby and Kate looked at each other amused. Though they had not discussed it, they had both appeared in swimsuits. Kate noticed with a slight pang that they were the exact swimsuits they had been wearing the day of the accident last summer. She did not bring it up though. They had an unspoken agreement not to mention it because Abby did not want any form of pity.

Kate had two brushes and a hose ready for their use. Abby took one brush and Kate took the other and Kate gave the boat a once over with the hose. They scrubbed away at the boat for a while.

"Does this vessel have a name?" Abby asked as she scrubbed away at the front.

"I think so," Kate replied going around back to look on the stern. Abby having gotten distracted from the conversation reached for the hose to rinse of some of the dirt she had removed.

Without thinking about it she turned sprayed water down the length of the boat. This would have been fine except the blast hit Kate. Abby let go of the hose but by this point Kate was already dripping in water. Her hair and swimsuit were completely sopping and she turned to Abby with her fake smile.

Abby knew that smile. That was the smile the meant Kate was about to get her revenge. Instinctively Abby grabbed the hose and pointed it at Kate.

"Stay where you are or I fire," Abby threatened. Kate's eyes narrowed then she disappeared between the hedge and the house. Abby waited for her to reemerge but after a few minutes of waiting curiosity go the better of her. She poked her head around the hedge and immediately found herself soaking in water.

Kate emerged from the bushes wielding another hose. Abby backed away and a little and then realized that she still had a hose. She pulled the trigger and her stream connected with Kate's. Kate however had slightly higher water pressure so she managed to get Abby to back up.

Suddenly Kate's hose caught on something and she turned around to undo it. Abby took immediate advantage of Kate's lack of attention. She ran to the other side of the boat and hid behind it, but she set her hose so it arced over the boat to where Kate was standing.

Having freed the hose Kate whipped around just as the water hit her. She moved a step to the left and when the water did not follow her she realized Abby was not holding it. Quickly and quietly she crept up to the boat and shot down on Abby from the top.

Abby looked up at Kate and in a decent imitation of a video game voice announced, "Kill shot."

With that Abby fell back on the ground and lay motionless. After a moment her head rolled to the side a little and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. With her hair spread out around her on the grass, she actually had a pretty good dead act going. Of course Anna chose that moment walk out of the house.

"Caitlin," she asked walking over, "What happened?"

"It is a very long story but I can assure you she is not dead," Kate told her grandmother. "Abby get up." Abby did not move and Kate rolled her eyes. "Abby Grandma Anna has chocolate."

Abby sat bolt up right in the grass. "I'm alright," she told the other two. Then she glared at Kate because there was no chocolate.

Anna laughed at their antics and left to go to her appointment. She did not mind as long as she did not have to explain why a houseguest ended up dead in her lawn.

Kate pulled Abby to her feet and they looked at the boat. "It's wet," Kate commented.

"Good so we have proved that it doesn't blow up if it gets wet," Abby continued.

"A good thing to have in a boat," Kate said with a nod.

"We should probably finish scrubbing it shouldn't we?" Abby asked looking at the sort of white mass of fiberglass.

"Only if you want to go sailing tomorrow," Kate told her.

"Weren't you issuing threats to anyone who stood in the way of that?" Abby asked cautiously.

"Yep," Kate nodded, "Brush?" Abby grabbed it and dropped to her knees rubbing the boat fervently. Kate laughed and began her work on the opposite side of the boat.

_**Did you like it? It was kind of fun to write. By the way has anyone ever been to Martha's Vineyard? Please review. **_


	3. The Chapter in Which a Walk is Taken

_**Chapter 3. I've been doing pretty well updating…be happy for that. I guess anyone who read Our Fifteenth Summer is…Anyway. Here is the third chapter. I hope you like it.**_

_**Spoilers: It is still AU**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kate or Abby,**_

"What do you want to do?" Kate asked her friend leaning back in her chair.

"I don't know," Abby replied, watching Kate reach for the CD player, "Don't even think about playing that song again."

"What's wrong with that song?' Kate asked defensively.

"Nothing," Abby told her friend exasperatedly, "but you have played it five times in a row." There were several minutes that the two spent in silence. Well almost in silence because Kate had hit replay on the song. As the song finished Kate was stuck by an idea.

"You want to go for a walk up the beach?" Kate asked.

"Sure sounds like fun," Abby replied. Both girls rose from their chairs, walked into the front hall, and slipped on her flip-flops. Then Kate opened the door and they proceeded to the beach.

"Which way should we go?" Abby asked looking left then right. She could not see a difference, but she was sure there was one.

"Depends do you want a short walk into town or a longer, more tedious walk over rocks?" Kate replied.

Abby and Kate looked at each other for a moment then at the same they spoke. "A longer, more tedious walk over rocks." They laughed at themselves and then they headed off to the left.

There was a wall separating their beach from the next one. The tide was currently so low that they could have walked around the end of the wall, but neither one of them did it. It was a trait that they both shared. They preferred the route that was the most interesting to the one that was easiest. Neither one of them had ever been fond of the path of least resistance…

They continued down the beach for several minutes without talking. Occasionally they would pick up a pebble of shell to look at but mostly they just walked. The smell of salt water was all around them and the wind blew in their faces pulling their hair back. It was a pretty summers day and the sun was shinning high above them.

"We have a scheduled activity tomorrow," Kate told Abby suddenly. She had been going back and forth between telling her then and telling her about a half an hour before. Out of kindness she had opted for then.

"Really what is it?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Don't get too excited," Kate cautioned her, "Anna set up a lunch for me before she knew you were coming."

"Who is it with?" Abby questioned.

"I think it is a granddaughter of one of Anna's friends," Kate explained, "Anna likes me to meet as many people as possible."

Abby nodded in understanding. She had picked up several years ago that this was one of continual points of friction. Kate preferred to have a few close friends and be civil to everybody else. Anna preferred to know anyone and everyone sort of well.

"Right well we can both go," Abby decided, "then if we like the girl we play nice. If we find her annoying then we play hardball."

"Fair enough," Kate replied, "Oh this is one of the fun parts."

Kate and Abby both stopped walking and looked ahead of them. There was sand in front of them, but instead of a sloping lawn up towards a house, there was a wall made of huge chunks of rocks piled on top of each other.

"Now we have two options. We could walk across the beach or we could climb across the rocks. Which would you prefer?" Kate asked mostly as a rhetorical question because they were both already heading for the rocks.

Climbing across this set of rocks was not hard it was just something to spice up long stretches of sand. The rocks were in very big piece and the wall sloped slightly back so there were plenty of handholds and footholds. Kate went first and climbed about halfway up before starting to move horizontally. Abby followed quickly.

The stretch was neither long nor hard, so they finish quickly and were once again of flat sand. As the continued down the beach the looked out at the ocean. There were not that many boats out today. Of course it was early June. Massachusetts kids were not even out of school yet. It would be July before the island was truly busy.

The walked about ten more minutes before they got to a section of beach that was separated from the ocean by a line of rocks. Abby and Kate climbed up on one of these and surveyed the water. It was beautiful, calm, and clear. Sitting down on a rock, Kate slipped her shoes off and dangled her feet into the water. Abby copied her.

There was a pause while Abby reached into her pocket and Kate looked out over the water. "Chocolate?"

"What the…" Kate said as the looked at Abby, "Where did you get that?"

"Anna gave it to me," Abby said shrugging. She ripped open on package with her teeth while still holding out the other one to Kate. "Want it?"

"Sure," Kate replied taking the bar from Abby, "Chocolate is chocolate."

"So is this what you do every summer?" Abby asked after a moment.

"Sit on the rocks and watch the ocean while eating chocolate?" Kate replied, "No."

"No I mean roaming the town freely," Abby told Kate.

"Yea pretty much," Kate answered, "What do you usually do in the summer?"

"Hang out with Jess and Lindsey," Abby added, "or annoy Tony. That's fun. Occasionally I watch Charlie..."

"Sounds like fun," Kate told her.

"It is," Abby agreed, "In it's own special way." There was a pause. "Nothing on this summer obviously," Abby added happily, 'because this summer with be the summer of a life time."

"Watch out Martha's Vineyard," Kate said laughing, "Here we come."

Abby picked up a rock and handed another one to Kate. They both stood up and Abby started to sing. "We're pluggin' in the power. Crankin' up the sound," Abby belted.

"It's comin' your direction," Kate sang recognizing the song, "It's headin' to your town."

"We're kickin' up dust. Blowin' off steam," Abby half sang half yelled. "Let's go nuts now." With that she and Kate both jumped of the rock and onto the sand.

"Everybody scream," they yelled together raising their hands in triumph.

**_Anybody know what the song is? I love it but it is not very popular as far as I can tell. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter please review._**


	4. The Chapter in Which a Friend is Made

_**Chapter 4. Not much to say except that idea's for this chapter came from Tiva4lifeexx and Isabel. They don't know it but they did. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the answer to that.**_

_**Spoilers: The first three chapters**_

Kate and Abby stood outside the restaurant for a moment. Then with a look at each other Abby pulled the door open. As the two girls stepped into the building, they looked around. They had been told that their lunch companion would have a cone on their table. Abby was the first one to find it and pointed.

Kate and Abby walked over to the booth and slid into it on the side opposite the girl. "Hello," Kate greeted her.

"Shalom," the girl replied.

Before anything else could be said the waitress appeared and requested the drink orders. Kate and Abby ordered a Root Beer and a Dr. Pepper. The other girl ordered a water. The next ten minutes were spent with everyone staring over the top of their menus at the other members of the table. They also figured out what they wanted, but that came second.

Abby and Kate surveyed the other girl and received favorable impressions. She was darker skinned…possibly Middle Eastern, with dark brown eyes. She really was rather pretty, but Kate and Abby knew better than to judge off appearance. So far their cautious belief was that she was very put together and on top of things.

The waitress returned to take their orders. Unfortunately, when she was done, she also took their menus. That meant that there had to be some sort of conversation instigated.

"Well this feels a little like a," the other girl paused, "blind pear."

"Date," Kate corrected automatically and when the girl looked at her, she explained, "The expression it blind date."

"How does that make any sense?" the girl asked.

"I think it just cosmically is," Abby explained moving her hands in an arc motion as she said it. Kate and the girl exchanged a look and then they both shrugged.

"I'm Kate," Kate said suddenly extended her hand politely.

"I'm Ziva," the other girl replied shaking Kate's hand.

"Abby," Abby said pointing to herself.

"Nice to meet you both," she told them, "Where do you live?"

"Louisiana," Abby replied happily.

"Israel," Ziva replied with a distant smile on her face.

"It's really," Kate started before realizing that asking if it was dangerous might be a question for later in the conversation. "Hot," she finished lamely.

"Yes," Ziva replied as Abby smirked, "it is quite hot there."

"How old are you?" Abby asked.

"Sixteen," Ziva replied, "and you."

"We are both sixteen as well," Kate replied.

There was a lull in conversation for a while. None of them really knew what to say. What are you supposed to say to a total stranger? Finally Kate said something because she knew Anna was going to ask.

"Anna is going to want to know what we talked about so can we come up with a couple of things?" Kate asked the other two girls.

"Good plan," Abby agreed.

"Yes," Ziva seconded, "I am sure my grandmother will like to know as well."

"Oh so your grandmother lives on island?" Kate asked interestedly.

"My maternal grandmother, yes," Ziva replied, "she lives on Island. I am on vacation so I came to visit her." She paused, "And Anna is your grandmother?"

"Yes," Abby replied, "well Anna is her grandmother. Not mine."

"Are you not sisters?" Ziva asked surprised.

Kate and Abby shook their heads but Kate saw something in Ziva's eye that prompted her to ask, "Do you have a sister?"

Ziva looked at Kate with a small smile. "Yes," she replied, "her name is Tali, and she is the sweetest girl you will ever meet."

"I have a sister too," Kate offered, "her name is Monica. She went off to collage this year and I miss her a lot more that I thought I would."

"You always do," Ziva replied, "you always do."

"I second that motion," Abby added, "My little brother is back in Louisiana because I am here with Kate and her family. His name is Charlie, and he can be annoying at times but I love him."

There was a pause. "What do normal people talk about at lunch?" Abby asked the other two.

"Music?" Kate suggested.

"Yea maybe we like some of the same things," Abby said excitedly, "I like rock and heavy metal."

"Country," Kate volunteered.

"Techno pop," Ziva replied, "and some foreign music I doubt you would know."

"So much for that plan," Abby told the other two with an amused smile.

At that point their food arrived. Kate reflected on what happened so far as she ate her turkey club. It had started off rather awkwardly, but the more they talked, the better it got. The three of them seemed to get along together rather well. Kate was intrigued by Ziva's story however. Kate suspected that there was something both very interesting and very dark hiding there, but she knew better than to pry.

The girls finished their lunch with intermittent threads of conversation. Then they ordered dessert. While they ate their various desserts, they had a pointless argument on which flavor of pie was better. Ninety five percent of everyone's argument was that it was tasty.

Ziva, Kate, and Abby were all laughing by the end of the meal. They had all been though a rough patch over the past year and now they got to be normal kids. Abby did not have to worry about getting better or not getting hurt. Kate did not have to keep it together or be there for other people while Abby recovered. Ziva did not have to face or think about the unspeakable evils that she had seen in her short life. They were all laughing like old friends.

At the end of the meal, they all exchanged phone numbers with the promise to meet up again before Ziva had to leave the island.

"I will see you later then," Ziva said to the other two as the all rose.

"Defiantly," Abby replied as they walked to the door together.

Ziva saw her grandmother's car and turned to the others. "Goodbye," she told them.

"Bye," Abby responded. Kate paused for a moment.

"Shalom," she told Ziva. Ziva gave her a nod and a smile then turned and walked away.

**_Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to review and make me happy? Good choice._**


	5. The Chapter in Which a Car is Driven

**_Chapter 5. Right so here is chapter five. There is not really anything to say that has not been said before. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am really proud of it given that when I started writing it an hour and a half ago I did not have a clue what I was going to do with it._**

**_Spoilers: It is still AU_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kate or Abby._**

Abby smiled. One of the perks of being sixteen was that they had both gotten their license before them came to island. They could now drive if they wanted to or if it was two far to walk. Today it was the latter. It was much to far to walk to their desired destination. It occurred to Abby at that moment that she did not actually know what their destination was, but it did not matter because Kate was driving.

Abby eyed the car that was sitting in the driveway. It was big a bulky. It was the kind of thing that Kate would call a land yacht, which was ironic because it was Anna's car. The thing was a shade of off white and it was very boxy. The interior seats were leather and Abby did not like sitting on leather seats when it was hot. They got all sticky and they you had to peel yourself off them.

"Ahh," Kate said walking out of the house, "I see you've met the land yacht."

Abby smirked. "I didn't think you would call it that given that it was Anna's car," Abby commented.

"I don't call it that in her hearing," Kate explained.

"So you can drive this massive hunk of metal?" Abby asked looking at the car.

"First of all it isn't really a hunk of metal," Kate corrected, "and second of all heck no."

"Right so what are you going to drive?" Abby questioned.

"Well," Kate told Abby ask they walked up the driveway, "In this family we have a thing for practical but we also are fond of glamour." She led Abby up to the giant garage that sat to the left of the driveway. She swung the double doors open and moved aside for Abby to have a look.

"That is…" Abby started, "A wicked awesome car."

"You like it?" Kate asked. She walked over and preached herself on one of doors. It was a convertible. It was a stunning black convertible. The car was perfectly polished and shone even in the dim light.

"And we get to take it out to drive?" Abby asked in awe of the car's awesomeness.

"Funny but no," Kate replied. Abby's face dropped and she looked so sad that Kate had to laugh. "I get to take it out to drive. You just get a hot ride."

Abby's jaw dropped as she looked at the car. "Can I touch it?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's going to be really hard to ride in it without doing that," Kate pointed out. Abby smiled widely as both the girls climbed into the car. Then Kate pulled it out of the garage. Kate had gotten her license before Abby and even without that her driving was much better than Abby's.

As they began to drive across the island, Abby looked at Kate. "Where exactly are we going?" Abby questioned.

"Well one of the churches on the island does an annual strawberry festival every year," Kate told her as if the concept was self-explanatory.

"And as soon as you explain what that is I can say that it's cool," Abby told Kate as a veiled hint that she had no clue what the heck the Kate was talking about.

"Well," Kate explained, "the church gets a lot of strawberries and then you can buy different kinds of strawberry product."

"It sounds delicious," Abby told Kate.

"It is" Kate agreed. The convertible sped along the road and the wind blew the girls' hair back. The result being a lot like the shots of party girls that you saw right before they discovered the body. Thankfully that was only in the cop shows. Today there was not body to be found…surprising given the number of murders that happened on island.

They arrived at the strawberry festival rather shortly. The parallel parking took a little longer but Kate managed it with out hitting anything. Once the car was parked both girls hoped out and walked towards the church. Once inside they began investigation the number of strawberry creations.

"There is shortcake with or without ice cream," Kate told Abby. The two exchanged a look and both shook their heads.

"There is strawberry lemonade," Abby commented. Once again the two of them exchanged a look and then shook their heads.

"There are strawberry smoothies," Kate added. The two exchanged a much more excited looked and they nodded. Abby reached out and grabbed two smoothies. She handed one to Kate and they proceeded to check out. Kate handed the guy ten dollars and thanked him. Then the two girls went outside to sit at the tables and drink their smoothies, which were quiet good.

After about half an hour of drinking and talking the two girls stood up and walked back to the car. Abby opened the passenger side door, but Kate was still standing on the sidewalk.

"Abby," she called her friends name.

"What?" Abby asked turning around to face her friend.

"Want to?' Kate asked dangling the keys for Abby to see.

"Drive?' Abby questioned her eye wide, "Do I want to drive?"

"Yep," Kate replied still holding out the keys.

"I would love to," Abby told her ecstatically.

"If you crash it," Kate reminded her, "you are dead."

"I would never hurt this beautiful piece of craftsmanship," Abby said stroking the side of the car.

Kate laughed but knew that it was true. "Catch," she told Abby as she tossed the keys to her friend. Abby slid across the seat to the driver's position and Kate took the passenger seat. Abby pulled the car out of the parking space and started off down the street.

"The other thing," Kate shouted over the rushing wind, "is that if you get a speeding ticket it goes on your record." Abby had been begging her the entire trip out to go faster, but Kate had refused.

Abby heard Kate's comment and she decided that she was okay with that. What was one little speeding ticket compared to racing down open road in a black convertible?

Seeming to know what Abby was thinking, Kate told her, "a whole heck of a lot if your mother finds out." Abby sighed and dropped back under the speed limit.

_**So there is the fifth chapter. The crack about the murder rate on the Vineyard is more amusing if you know that there hasn't been a murder on island in…eighty years…just for the record…. I hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	6. The Chapter in Which Lobster is Discused

**_Chapter 6. Yea here is chapter six. A little random but interesting and yes I know father's day was yesterday. I am writing this story in real time and the chapter that goes with a certain day gets posted the following morning so just go with it please._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kate or Abby._**

**_Spoilers: It is still AU._**

Kate and Abby had both donned dresses for that night because they were going out to dinner at a fancy French restaurant. Actually as Kate thought about it, the term 'fancy French restaurant' was irrelevant. She had never actually been in French restaurant that was not fancy. She had always sort have assumed that they came in a set. Years of loving Paris with out actually having been there had probably reinforced this vision. She had created dozens of glamorous visions of France without ever having anything to disprove any of it. It was a fairly expensive restaurant but the food was really good.

Anyway, today was a special occasion. Today was father's day and they were celebrating that by taking Andrew to his favorite restaurant. Abby had spent the best part of two hours that morning having an IM conversation with her father. She would have called but both her parents were deaf, which made phone conversations difficult. IM was pretty much the best she could get and while it was not ideal for a father's day conversation, it was what she had.

They were greeted at the door by a waiter and were led to their table. Abby and Kate took the two seats facing towards the window. Anna and Andrew took the seats facing out over the room. Delilah took the last seat that was left. It faced the corner, but she could look at the other people at the table so it did not matter.

Kate scanned the menu. She had been here once before so it was easier for her to sort through the mix of French and English. Abby had never been here so it was a little more difficult for her. After a few minutes of squinting at French lettering, Abby turned to Kate.

"This is your friendly neighborhood Spanish student speaking," Abby told Kate in a quiet undertone, "asking for suggestions on what is good."

Kate rolled her eyes a little that. Kate did not bother to point out to Abby that she too had taken Spanish last year. "There are two things that I like," Kate said reaching over to point at Abby's menu. "The duck with fruit sauce and the steak with red wine sauce."

"Well that's simple," Abby replied, "You get the duck. I get the steak. We steel each others food."

"Excellent plan," Kate commended her friend setting the menu down on the table, "given that we steel each others food no matter what it is."

"Hey I never want to miss out on good food," Abby defended herself, "and you do it too."

"That would be why I said 'we' steel 'each others' food," Kate pointed out, "instead of saying 'you' steel 'my' food."

"Right," Abby replied. Kate and Abby turned to the other three at the table and joined in the conversation.

"So why do you think someone decided to eat a lobster in the first place?" Andrew asked the table at large. No one at the table was at all fazed by the randomness of the conversation. That was just the general way that dinner conversation went.

"Maybe they were really hungry," Kate offered up.

"They were on a bet," Abby suggested.

"Now that sounds likely," Delilah agreed, "I bet you ten pieces of shell that you can't each that red thing with the claws."

"Maybe the Native American's ate it first," Anna contributed.

"You may be on to something," Andrew told her, "Maybe the Native's gave one to the pilgrims and told them it was good. Then they go and laugh until the pilgrims eat it and think it is good."

Kate and Abby exchanged a look. "Guinea Pigs," they said together.

"Come again?' Anna asked.

"They pilgrim were guinea pigs," Abby explained. Anna and Delilah exchanged a confused look.

"The Native used the pilgrims as guinea pig," Kate elaborated, "if they had a substance they wanted to see if it was good or deadly, they gave it to the pilgrims and told them it was food."

"That is plausible," Abby agreed, "at least it is what I would do."

"Who are your pilgrims," Kate asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. It's not you," Abby assured Kate though the tone of her voice attested to the opposite.

"Right," Kate said slowly, "Actually I have no problem if you give me some of that steak."

"I don't have any steak," Abby told Kate. She indicated this by pointing down at the empty table in front of her.

"You're about to," Kate said jerking her head to the waitress coming up beside them.

The waitress passed out the various plates of steaming hot French food and then went back to the kitchen. Abby cut a few pieces off her steak and then place one in her mouth.

"That's really good," Abby told Kate as soon as she had swallowed.

"I know," Kate said nonchalantly reaching over and stabbing a piece of Abby's steak, "It deserves an award."

"Hey," Abby exclaimed when she realized a piece of her steak was gone, "You took a piece of my steak."

"Yes I did," Kate replied calmly, "Duck?" She cut up a strip of the duck on her plate and pushed a piece to the side of her plate near Abby.

Abby reached over and forked the piece of duck. She had never had duck before and so she examined it for a long time.

"It's dead," Kate assured her, "I promise." Abby ate the bite of duck.

"Okay that is really good," Abby agreed, "Can I have some more?" Kate shook her head and slid another piece of duck across the plate. Abby reached to stab it but Kate still had her fork on top of it. Abby looked at her.

"Steak," Kate told her. Abby sighed and cut another piece off the steak and Kate removed the fork. "Was that so hard?

"Yes," Abby muttered under her breath, "I like steak."

"So eat your steak," Kate told her.

"I like duck too," Abby argued, "so you should give me both."

"Funny," Kate said with a smiled, "but no. The duck is mine."

_**For those of you who have never had duck it really is that good. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. **_


	7. The Chapter in Which We See Friends

**_Chapter 7. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It is interesting…a little random…I'm not sure if I like it or not… Some parts are funny…anyway read it and see what you think._**

**_Spoilers: Our Fifteenth Summer_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own: Kate, Abby, Lindsey, Jess, Danny, or Don._**

Kate and Abby sat in front of the downstairs computer waiting. The office was very large with cinderblock walls on three of the sides. It had once been used almost constantly but now very few people ventured to the basement. However the computer had, for no reason anyone could readily explain, been kept up to date. So by some laughable twist of fate, the computer in the basement, which had not been used on a regular basis in almost a decade, was the most up to date computer in the house.

"Will you remind me one more time why were are sitting in the basement?" Abby asked brushing a cobweb down from the back of the computer.

"We made the mistake of talking about technology in front of Grandma Anna," Kate replied. That was close to a house rule when they were at Anna's house. Anna was sweet, but she never really understood how technology worked. She also liked to talk to people and technology had never really been inductive to this if the two people were in the same room.

"So we were talking about video conferencing," Abby started, "And so Anna wants a demonstration."

"You've got this nailed," Kate replied sarcastically.

"So which combination of our friends are we talking to?" Abby questioned.

"I think we are talking to Jess and Lindsey," Kate said clicking a couple of buttons on the computer. She pulled up the chat window and found that Jess and Lindsey were already there.

"Hey guys," Abby greeted them, "Are you in on the game we're playing?"

"I think so," Lindsey replied thinking about it, "Give us the short version again."

"No sarcasm, no mention of boyfriends, no mention of anyone's private life unless they bring it up," Kate listed, "I love my grandmother but she can be a little puritanical at times."

"So can you," Abby pointed out.

"Yeah but not this much," Kate replied, "the other thing is that she will always think of us a little girls."

"So the point of this conversation…" Jess prompted.

"Is a way to satisfy Anna's desire to learn about technology," Abby explained.

"Without actually giving her any unnecessarily bad impressions of us or you," Lindsey finished.

"And this is why I keep you guys around," Kate told them, "here she comes."

"Caitlin," Anna called coming down the stairs, "Are your friends here yet?"

"Yes Grandma," Kate called back with a nod to the other three. Anna came down the stairs and peered at the computer screen.

"Are they real?" Anna asked looking at Jess and Lindsey.

"They are very real," Abby told her, "Watch." Abby turned to the computer screen. "Show her a four, two, five sequence," Abby told them. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Jess raised her hand and showed four fingers, then two, then five.

"Well hello girls," Anna said sitting down between Kate and Abby, "How have you been doing without Caitlin and Abigail?" Lindsey, Jess, and Kate did not have to look at Abby to know she cringed at the use of her first name. She always did.

"Well we are very lonely," Jess started, "but they have been keeping in touch."

"What have you been doing?" Abby asked.

"Well we have been hanging out at the pool a lot," Jess answered again.

"The same pool where Abigail slipped?" Anna asked, "Are you sure that is safe?"

There was dead silence. Anna had managed to use Abby's full name and mention the accident in the same sentence. No one knew how to respond to that. Jess and Lindsey had also registered that Anna thought Abby had fallen. This meant that Kate had given her, and probably the other members of the family as well, the official story. This had been derived making the incident less likely to trigger a speech from whoever heard about it. Neither Kate nor Abby wanted or needed a speech. They had learned their lesson and did not need to be reminded.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Abby said suddenly and left the room before anyone could protest. She knew that her friends would be able to work the situation better if she was not sitting there. Jess and Kate both looked to Lindsey to answer Anna's question because she was less likely to make a mess of it than Jess was.

"No we go to pool at one of our other friend's houses," Lindsey replied. It was not a completely lie they did swim in Danny's pool. Kate pulled out her phone and texted Abby 'you are going to want to see this.'

Abby came down the stairs in time to hear Anna ask, "What is this friend's name?"

"Danny," Jess replied trying to jump back into the conversation. Kate's eyes widened a little waiting for Anna's reaction.

"You are swimming alone with a boy?" Anna asked a little shocked.

"Danny is a girl," Lindsey explained quickly, "Danny is short for Daniela." She mentally filed this conversation on the list of conversations that she sincerely hoped Danny never found out about.

"Tell me about her," Anna requested leaning back in her chair. She was enjoying this immensely.

"She has the most beautiful blue eyes," Lindsey said starting to get the dreamy look she got when she talked about Danny for too long, but Jess kicked her under the table.

"She has shoulder length dirty blonde hair," Jess contributed, "And she wears the most beautiful dresses." Kate and Abby exchanged a look. They had forgotten that Jess and Danny had a running rivalry.

"Really," Anna asked interestedly, "What do these dresses look like? I am always trying to find new things to wear."

"Well one is a light pink with lace on it," Jess described, thinking of a similar dress she had seen in the window a few months back. Finally Lindsey could not take it anymore.

"We also hang out with her best friend," Lindsey told Anna suppressing a wicked smile, "Donita. She has the most beautiful, slightly wavy brown hair." Jess's glare told Lindsey that she had gotten her revenge. Kate and Abby exchanged another look then leaned back to watch what was now a fight to the death. They also both made mental notes to tell 'Daniela' and 'Donita' about this conversation…

_**Did you like it? I kind of liked the ending. Please tell me what you think. I would love to know. Please review. **_


	8. The Chapter in Which There is a Fugitive

**_Chapter 8. This chapter did not go where I intended it to go, but I think it turned out all right. Actually it is really amusing…I think…. I am now going to stop rambling and let you read the chapter…Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not mine._**

**_Spoilers: Eight chapters in and it is still AU…shocker._**

"What shall we do today, Grasshopper?" Abby asked Kate as they sat on the porch.

"Since when did I become Grasshopper?" Kate asked without lowering the piece of the paper she was reading.

"Since five minutes ago," Abby replied with her usual conclusive argument. She tried to grab the paper out of Kate's hands, but Kate pulled it away at just the wrong moment. Neither one knew exactly what happened over the next collection of seconds, but it resulted in Kate and Abby on the floor and the paper flying out the window.

"Anna hasn't read the paper," Kate said, "That is her favorite section."

"Is that bad?" Abby asked looking at Kate.

"That is very bad," Kate replied and the two girls were off sprinting down the stairs and onto the lawn. As they reached the grass in front of the house, they both pause looking around and searching for any signs of the paper. Neither one could see it.

"Alright, listen up, people," Abby announced, "Our fugitive has been on the run for ninety minutes."

"Actually it is probably closer to one or two," Kate corrected.

"Average foot speed over uneven ground barring injuries is 4 miles-per-hour," Abby continued pacing up and down in the grass.

"And given that this is a newspaper flying over the ground that is relevant how?" Kate asked watching Abby.

"That gives us a radius of six miles," Abby called to Kate, who shook her head.

"If it was that much we would be better off just buying a new paper," Kate pointed out, "Because we would never find it."

"What I want from each and every one of you is a hard-target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse and doghouse in that area," Abby said continuing with her Tommy Lee Jones speech.

"You know," Kate told her, "I am really regretting showing you that movie." She and Abby had movie nights every couple of weeks during the school year and sometime that spring they had watched "The Fugitive."

"Checkpoints go up at fifteen miles," Abby said ignoring Kate's comment.

"Your foot is on fire," Kate told Abby serenely because the girl had tuned out all her other comments. Kate did not actually mind the speech but Abby would be disappointed if she met no opposition. The speech was only fun if it got a reaction out of the audience.

"Your fugitive's name is," Abby faltered and looked at Kate for help.

"Oh now you want my input," Kate muttered sarcastically, "The Boston Globe's front section."

"You read the front section?" Abby asked wrinkling her nose a little. Abby read the comics, but not anything else. If she wanted new she listened to the radio or looked it up online somewhere or asked Kate

"Yes," Kate replied, "Now will you finish the speech so we can go get this wanted fugitive?" Several minutes ago, she noticed the paper sitting on the beach right in front of her.

"Yea," Abby replied. The entire connversation had been spoken in low voices so now she switched back to her announcer voice.

"Thank you," Kate told her watching the newspaper blow into the seawall that separated their beach from the neighboring beach.

"The Boston Globe's front section," Abby yelled, "Go get him."

Kate doubled over laughing because at that particular moment a pair of beach walkers passed the house, and were a little alarmed by Abby's loud exclamation. Abby looked from Kate to the beach walkers and began babbling in meaningless Spanish. The beach walkers looked even more alarmed and took off.

"Very good job," Kate commended once she had finished laughing, "Very good job." She paused. "Do I want to know why you have that speech memorized?"

"No," Abby said after considering, "Probably not."

"But you are going to tell me anyway," Kate realized, "aren't you?"

"Awe you know me too well," Abby told Kate, "Well I looked it up because I was really bored and felt like memorizing it would be beneficial."

"I would ask you how you considered that to be possibly beneficial but I don't really want to know," Kate said in one breath, "So don't tell me."

"Alright," Abby recanted, "I will spare you that."

"Thank you," Kate said sincerely, "Now let's go get the wanted fugitive that was on the beach during the entire speech."

"Are you mocking my speech?" Abby asked mock seriously.

"Yes, I am," Kate said nodding. They walked down onto the beach and towards where the newspaper was sitting. Kate was about to pick it up, but the wind caught it again and blew it out over the water. Kate and Abby watched in horror, but to their relief the paper blew up against the dock and was blown against a piling.

Kate and Abby both walked a little faster over to the dock and walked towards the paper. Kate got their first and she grabbed the paper. Carefully counting she made sure everything was there.

"Okay I think we are good," Kate said folding the newspaper and putting it under her arm. She walked out to the end of the dock and looked over the water. It was a clear blue day.

Abby followed her to the end of the dock and looked at Kate and at the water. It would be quite easy to push Kate in from right here. "Are you wearing anything non waterproof," Abby asked. She did not want to be responsible for destroying Kate's cell phone or I pod.

"No I am not," Kate said without looking out at the water, "Are you thinking about pushing me in."

"Maybe," Abby admitted.

"Don't," Kate told her. She was still staring out over the water and seemed to show little to no concern for the concept of Abby pushing her in.

"Why not?" Abby asked.

"Because," Kate said still not turning to face Abby, "you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life."

_**Did you like it? Please review. Does anybody know what movie the lines at the end are from? Please review. **_


	9. The Chapter in Which Pineapple

**_Chapter 9. Not much to say except that I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a little (lot) random but so is this entire story…_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own things that do not belong to me_**

**_Spoiler: It is still AU._**

"Caitlin," Anna yelled up the stairs.

"Yea?" Kate yelled back moving to the top of the stairs.

"Are you girls doing something?" Anna inquired. Kate looked at Abby, who shook her head. She had apparently discovered the perks of giving Anna shorter understandable answers rather than really explaining the situation.

"No," Kate called back to her, "Why?"

"Do you want to go shopping Edgartown?" Anna asked. Kate and Abby exchanged another look. Neither of them was much of a shopper, but neither was Anna. They could probably get away with only going to one maybe two stores.

"Yea," Kate yelled back. "It sounds fun. We'll be down in a second." Kate and Abby grabbed their shoes and purses out of their room and headed downstairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Edgartown is a beautiful scenic town. It was near the bottom of the island. It had been a whaling port several centuries ago, and still proudly carried its historic heritage. On the other hand it had not escaped the fate of the other two up island towns. Edgartown was still primarily a tourist town, which was why they had come to Edgartown for shopping. It was also the home of Anna's favorite store.

"So where are we going?" Abby asked as the stepped out of the car.

"There is a lovely little store," Anna told them leading the way, "It is called Fairy Impressions. Look for it on the left. I think you would really enjoy it."

"There's a name that encourages confidence," Abby whispered to Kate.

"What are you saying?" Anna asked them. She was losing her hearing but loved hearing absolutely every word of the conversation.

"We were wondering which left," Kate told her.

"The left," Anna replied as if it were self-explanatory.

"Which side of the street is left, depends on which way you are walking up the street," Kate pointed out.

"She's got a point," Abby agreed, "because this is a one way street you would expect the left right directions to represent that."

"Here it is," Anna announced happily as they reached a brightly colored sign with a picture of fairies on it. Anna walked in, but Kate and Abby waited for a moment staring up at the signs.

"Once again with the confidence inspiring motif," Abby told Kate.

"Oh yea," Kate agreed, "but you know the drill."

"Nod, smiled, and don't find anything I really like," Abby replied nodding and smiling.

"You have this thing nailed," Kate told her before they walked into the store. To neither of their surprise it was pink, purple, and covered in glitter. This store was defiantly aimed for either much younger girls or much girly girls…or both.

"The is some stuff your size in the back," Anna told them, "I am going to wait here." She sat down in a chair near the front window and turned to her favorite sport: people watching.

Kate and Abby meandered to the back of the store and began looking through the rack of cloths their size. Most of it was not their style. Kate could not put her finger on it but she really did not love any of it. Abby chalked it up to the fact that nothing good could come out of a store call Fairy Inspirations. If either one of them was mildly interested in something, they would pick it up and look at the price tag. That would cause them to lose all interest.

"You know those Staples commercials?" Abby asked after a few minutes.

"The ones where the guy is looking at everything and goes 'Wow, that's a low price'?" Kate asked and Abby nodded, "Yea I know those why?"

"Wow," Abby whispered, "That's a high price."

Kate smirked at that. "Get ready," Kate told her, "Anna is coming to make suggestions." As if on queue, Anna walked up to them and began leafing though the racks.

"So did you girls find something that you like?" Anna asked excitedly.

"There isn't really anything here that we really love," Kate told her grandmother.

"Oh that's too bad," Anna said continuing to look. "Did you see this, Abigail?" Anna was holding up a pink skirt made out of what looked like silk or silk substitute.

"I did," Abby told Anna preparing to lie through her teeth, "I though it was pretty but I don't wear skirts very much." Kate was proud of her friend. That was an excuse Lindsey would have come up with. Nine times out of ten, Abby went for the 'I hate pink' excuse.

"Why don't you wear skirts?" Anna asked curiously.

"I don't know they just seem so," Abby looked to Kate as she grouped for an acceptable adjective. Kate mouthed a word from behind Anna's back and Abby said it with out thinking. "Pineapple." Anna looked confused. Kate and Abby exchanged a horrified 'what the heck did you just do?' look. Kate took the skirt from Anna and hung it back out then they started to walk out.

"Stop," Anna told them, "What is pineapple?" Kate and Abby exchanged another look. Neither one was stupid enough to tell Anna it was a spiky fruit.

"It is just a word we made up," Kate told Anna making up her story as she went along.

"Yea," Abby said picking the story up, "You know how sometimes you don't know how to say what you want to say? Well that's when you say pineapple."

"That's really clever," Anna told them, "I will have to remember that." With that Anna walked out of the store and back towards the car.

Kate and Abby were left standing among the pink sparkles. They exchanged at looked and both shrugged. They started to walk after Anna and as they walked Kate turned to Abby.

"Where did pineapple come from?" she asked.

"That's what you mouthed," Abby returned.

"No," Kate told her, "I mouthed 'impractical.'"

"Oh," Abby defended herself, "I can't lip read." There was a pause.

"That was a darn good story though," Kate pointed out.

"Oscar worthy," Abby agreed, "We deserve and Oscar for that."

"Pineapple."

_**Hehe. I told you it was random. I hope you liked it anyway. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. **_


	10. The Chapter in Which We Meet Vitesse

**_Chapter 10. Wow ten chapters in ten days. That is really amazing for me. I hope you have been enjoying them. Here is chapter 10._**

**_Special note to Anonymous reviewer Megs: I am so glad that someone that has been to the Vineyard is reading this. They will defiantly go out to Oak Bluffs at some point and down to the Black Dog. I love the Vineyard too. Thanks for the review._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own characters I did not create._**

**_Spoilers: Ten chapters later it is still AU._**

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Abby asked Kate as they once again finished breakfast on the porch.

"Yea sure," Kate replied a little hesitantly. This would be the first time that Abby had been in the water since the accident and so Kate was a little worried.

"Don't even think about thinking about it," Abby instructed her friend glaring at Kate.

"Too late," Kate told her.

"Stop thinking on egg shells," Abby told Kate exasperatedly, "It is not like it can read your mind."

"Yes you can," Kate replied, "you do it all the time."

"True," Abby agreed, "Now let's go swimming." She pulled her shirt off to reveal the bathing suit underneath.

"You are glad I didn't say no aren't you?" Kate said with a laugh.

"But I knew you wouldn't because I can read your mind," Abby reminded her. Then she admitted, "The fact that you too are wearing your bathing suit also helped.

"Right," Kate replied surprised that Abby had noticed. "I just need to leave a note and we can go for a swim."

"Does your family just leave notes on the table and if you can't find someone you look there first?" Abby asked because it seemed to her that anytime anyone went anywhere they would leave a note on the table. Kate walked over to the table and started scribbling a note. Towards the end she paused and looked at Abby.

"Do we want to swim out to Vitesse?" Kate offered.

"Yes we do," Abby replied her eyes lighting up. Kate talked about Vitesse a fair bit but Abby had never actually been on the boat.

"Alright," Kate said scribbling the last line of the note and signing it with both their names. Together the headed back out to the porch where they remove all t-shirts and shorts. Then they grabbed their goggles and walked down to the beach. They stood out on the end of the dock for a moment and waited. Each was waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You ready?" Abby asked Kate excitedly. Abby didn't wait for an answer. She ran and jumped off the dock. Kate shook her head and as Abby surfaced Kate smirked. "I hit the bottom," Abby told Kate.

"That generally happens when you go off the high dock," Kate told her friend. Kate then walked down a set of stairs onto a smaller, lower, platform. "This is the swimming platform," Kate announced. Then she did a very pretty dive into the water.

"Show off," Abby muttered under her breath. "Now which one is Vitesse?"

"That one," Kate told her pointing to a sleek black boat directly in front of them.

"Are we going to swim all the way out there?" Abby asked guessing to the distance to be about two hundred yards.

"Yes," Kate told her friend. Abby had suggested it. She was not allowed to change her mind. "It is not that far and you are on swim team remember."

"Yea, yea," Abby agreed before Kate could continue. "Let's go."

So they set out for Vitesse. They were both doing a weird mixture of breaststroke and freestyle resulting in what would probably define as a glorified doggy paddle. It allowed them to swim and talk at the same time and they were chatting. They had made it a little way before Abby shrieked.

"What is it?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Seaweed," Abby told her moving quickly away from the spot.

"We are in the ocean," Kate emphasizing every word. "There is going to be seaweed."

"I don't like seaweed," Abby told her, "It is all slimy."

"Get over it," Kate said as nicely as possible. Then she hurled a clump of seaweed at Abby's head. Abby ducked and the seaweed went flying into the boat behind her. They looked at each other and both started laughing. Then they picked up the pace to get away from the scene of the crime.

They reached Vitesse a few minutes later. She was a beautiful boat. Abby looked up at her and realized why Kate loved her. Abby floated in the water for a few moments then looked at Kate.

"Is there anyway to get up on her?" Abby questioned her friend.

"If you have decent upper body strength," Kate told her, "then yea. Watch and learn, Grasshopper."

"Since when did I become Grasshopper?" Abby asked.

"Since I knew how to do this and you don't," Kate replied. With that Kate lifted herself onto the back of the boat and pulled herself the rest of the way up. Then she turned around and looked at Abby. "There is a cleat in the middle of the deck," Kate revealed, "Just grab that and pull yourself up."

Abby did as she was instructed and within a minute she too was up on the boat. She looked around at the white painted decks and the different cleats and ropes that stretched across it. She swallowed. This sailing thing looked a whole lot more complicated than she had originally thought. She was very glad that she had decided to watch the first two races from the shore. She was especially glad because from what she had seen of the first races, they had spent most of their time keeled way over.

Kate was sitting up on the bow of the boat looking out over the water. She loved watching other boat sail. They were all so pretty. She looked back at Abby who had not moved yet.

"You can come up here," Kate told her, "Vitesse won't bite." Cautiously Abby stood up and walked the length of the boat and sat down next to Kate.

"She is really pretty," Abby commented.

"I know," Kate replied happily, "We really need to get you out on her sometime."

"As in sailing out on her?" Abby said throwing another glance at all the ropes and cleats, "I'm good."

"I don't think I phrased it as a multiple choice question," Kate pointed out.

"Neither do I," Abby agreed with a grimace. Kate just smirked.

**_Did you like it? I am sorry for the slight bragging about Vitesse but she is base of my family's boat and I very proud of my little girl (the boat). Anyway please review and tell me what you think._**


	11. The Chapter in Which They See a Movie

_**Chapter 11. Alright here is chapter 11. I think it is a little random because it is about a Kate and Abby seeing a newly released movie and I did not want to spoil it for anyone. Anyway I did my best with it and I think it turned out pretty good.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own: NCIS, Knight and Day, Sandra Bullock, Duplicity…**_

_**Spoilers: There are actually a few spoilers in this chapter for Knight and day but there are only two and they are not key to the plot of the film.**_

"Shall we do today," Kate paused for a second wondering if she wanted to go for the pop culture reference and deciding that she did, "Brain."

"The same thing we do everyday Pinky," Abby replied her face lighting up at getting to be 'brain' "Try and take over the world."

"Ah that is highly impractical Brain," Kate told Abby, "because it is nearly six o'clock and we really don't have time to take over the world."

"Well then Pinky, " Abby asked Kate, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"We could go see a movie in the theater downtown," Kate suggested and Abby looked interested.

"What movies are playing downtown?" Abby asked. Kate smirked at this. "What?" Abby asked defensively.

"Movie," Kate corrected her, "singular. They only play one movie a night." Abby looked surprised. "It is a single screen theater," Kate explained, "and I think it is pretty old."

"Oh wow," Abby said for lack of other inspiration, "What's playing?"

"I don't know," Kate paused then she yelled, "Dad what is playing at the Capawock?"

"Knight and Day," came the reply from the other room.

"I want to see that movie," Kate exclaimed.

"What is it about?" Abby asked cautiously.

"Romantic comedy, girls with guns, action thriller," Kate summarized.

"Alright that sounds awesome," Abby decided.

"Well it looks like we know what we are doing," Kate said and Abby nodded in agreement.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate and Abby walked up to the movie theater and paid the teller for two tickets and some candy. Then they walked into the movie theater. It was beautiful with decorative cloth on the sides and red and white seats. They took two of the seats and sat down to watch the credits.

After about ten minutes the movie started at they sat back and watched as Tom Cruise and Cameron Diaz walked through the airport and crashed into each other a couple of times. Then the two characters, June and Roy, got on the plane. Abby and Kate watched in rapture for the entire movie.

-0-0-0-

After the credits started to roll Kate and Abby made their way back out onto the street. "That was so awesome," Abby exclaimed as the started to walk up main street. Every time they saw a movie they would go on about it for about a half an hour in great detail. For this reason Kate's parents had taken away the keys. So the girl had to walk and hopefully by the time they got home, they would be done with that conversation.

"I loved the scene towards the end," Kate began, "the one where they are in the middle of a shoot out and she goes 'you don't look very happy to see me'"

"Yea and then," Abby continued happily, "he demonstrates that he is very happy to see her."

"I know I love that scene," Kate agreed, "And the motorcycle shooting scenes were awesome."

"I know those were so much fun," Abby said ecstatically. Abby and Kate looked at each other.

"And I loved the whole someday theme running through it," Kate continued, "that was wonderful."

"I know," Abby agreed, "That was so wonderfully sweet."

"I thought you didn't like sweet movies," Kate pointed out.

"The exception proves the rule," Abby defended herself.

"You liked Speed," Kate pointed out.

"That's not really a sweet movie," Abby tried to defend, "It is move of a thriller…"

"Oh come on," Kate replied exasperatedly, "What about the kiss scene at the end?"

"Okay so it is a little," Kate glared, "a lot romantic," Abby admitted.

"What about Mrs. Congeniality one and two?" Kate asked. Abby rolled her eyes at the fact that Kate was picking mostly Sandra Bullock movies. Kate had made Abby sit through a bunch of them…not that Abby really minded because they were all really good.

"Well I loved most of number one," Abby replied, "right up until the part where she turns into a girl and I despised the beginning of the second one. The end of that one is pretty good too. But it wasn't really romantic."

"What about the Eric and Gracie interaction?" Kate demanded.

"You really are a hopeless romantic," Abby accused her friend.

"Yes I am," Kate agreed, "and I am trying to help my fellow hopeless romantic come out of the closet."

"I am not a hopeless romantic," Abby insisted.

"Sure," Kate said sarcastically, "What about Duplicity?"

"I don't think I saw that one," Abby told Kate. Hoping that Kate would not know that she had because her claim that she did not like romantic movies was falling apart fast.

"Abby if you are going a to lie about whether you saw a movie or not," Kate told her friend, "Don't lie to the person you saw it with."

"Right," Abby apologized, "sorry about that. Okay I liked that one too."

"See you like romantic comedies just as much as I do," Kate told her friend, "It is okay to come out of the closet and say it."

"I am not a hopeless romantic," Abby insisted again.

"Aww," Kate told her in the mock gentle voice she usually used when teasing. "You are still in the denial phase. Don't worry there are support groups that can help you with that."

"I do not want a support group I am not the one in denial," Abby told her, "You are and I am not a hopeless romantic."

"Whatever you say," Kate told her friend, "Now if you ever decide that you might be a hopeless romantic here is a card of a great therapy group." Kate handed Abby a card and Abby's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh," Abby told her, "you weren't kidding." Abby looked down at the card in her hand. It looked like an actual biness card.

"No I wasn't." Kate replied, "this is a serious problem facing millions of Americans. You are not alone."

"I don't know what scares me more," Abby told her friend, "The fact that these are real or the fact that you carry them with you."

_**Did you like it? I really liked the conversation at the end. If you have not seen the movie Knight and Day, you should defiantly go see it. It's the best movie I have seen all summer. But before you do that please review. **_


	12. The Chapter in Which Abby is Guilty

_**Chapter 12. Guys I love you, but you are going to get a rant. Okay? Great. I don't really care how many reviews that I get per chapter. Except I would like at least one per chapter just so I know that is actually reading this…and so I know if I am doing a good job or not so please? Even just one? Thanks. Now enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Spoilers: None**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Abby, Kate, or Ziva.**_

"Where are we going?" Abby asked as Kate led her down to the beach.

"The Vineyard Haven Yacht Club," Kate told her friend as they started to walk down the beach.

"Why?" Abby wondered.

"Because we have a lunch date with Ziva," Kate informed her friend as they climbed over a wall of rocks separating two beaches.

"We have a lunch date with Ziva?" Abby asked excitedly, "How did that happen?" She had been meaning to return Ziva's texts for a couple of day so they could set something up.

"Because I actually reply to my texts," Kate told her friend, "unlike some people we know." It was sort of a running thing between the two of them. They both claimed that the other never returns text messages.

"Oh come on I reply to texts," Abby argued and when Kate glared, "Okay I have been less active on my phone because l am on vacation and Anna doesn't like it."

"I appreciate the effort," Kate commended her, "but you can still respond to texts from friends. Anna does not have an electronics radar and if she did she would not know how to use it."

"Well darn," Abby said, "I was certain that Anna had an electronics radar."

"Yea, no." Kate replied, "and we are here." Abby looked at the building set back on the beach towards the magnificent building above them. It looked sort of like a very impressive out except for all the tables and benches outside. They walked up the beach towards the building and saw Ziva waiting for them.

"Hey Ziva," Kate called out to her friend, "How are you doing?" Ziva looked around for the source of the voice.

"Down here," Abby cried waving her hands around wildly.

"Hello Kate, Abby," Ziva greeted the two girls as they walked up to join her on the deck.

"Hey," Abby greeted their friend. Then she turned to Kate. "What is for lunch?"

"What do you want for lunch?" Kate asked, "This glorified hot dog stand has any number of things."

"Glorified hot dog stand?" Ziva asked confused, "I don't know what that means."

"Yea," Kate said trying to figure out how to explain it, "Well a hot dog stand sells just burger and hot dogs and this serves a little more than that, but not a lot. Therefore if you put the word glorified in front of hot dog stand you have a decent definition of the cuisine." Kate smiled for a moment then looked at the other two. "Did that make any sense what so ever?"

"No," Ziva replied. Kate looked at Abby for an answer.

"Yes," Abby told Kate to be nice. Kate raised and eyebrow at Abby, "Okay no, but I was trying to be nice."

"That's okay," Kate told Abby, "I appreciate the effort but nice isn't really your color."

"Nice is not a color," Ziva said confused. Kate and Abby exchanged a look and decided that it was just easier to drop the subject entirely. Trying to explain to Ziva something that the two of them only had a slight grasp on was just a fool's errand.

"Don't worry about it," Kate told her, "I don't think either one of us knows what I mean either."

"How can you not know what you are talking about?" Ziva asked.

"Pretty boat," Abby announced pointing out over the water. The other two turned around to look a large black boat moving swiftly up the harbor. It was a very pretty boat. It was also and excellent change of topic for the conversation.

"I think her name is 'When and If,'" Kate told the other two.

"That is a very interesting name," Ziva commented.

"I've always liked it," Kate agreed.

"Me too," Abby agreed.

"I thought this was the first time you have been on the Vineyard," Ziva questioned, "So how can you have always liked it?"

"I," Abby started and Kate glared at her. "Pineapple."

"What?" Ziva asked as Kate groaned inaudibly. Ziva was a wonderful person but she only had a decent grasp of the English language. You needed a really good grasp of the language, a sense of humor and a decent understanding of Abby to really get Abby's humor. Most people just laughed and moved on.

"Let's get lunch and then we can finish this conversation," Kate suggested. Ziva nodded and headed over to the lunch counter. Abby tried to follow but Kate grabbed her by the arm. "Do I need to remind you of the first rule of holes?" Kate asked her friend quietly.

"Um," Abby said considering, "yes."

"When you're in one," Kate told her, "stop digging."

"Right," Abby nodded at the memory. "Sorry about that. You see I don't mean to keep digging…it just sort of happens." Abby tried desperately to look innocent. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to look innocent it is a waste of time," Kate informed her friend, "because we both know you are not."

"Of course I am innocent," Abby insisted angelically, "I have never done anything wrong."

"Now I do not know you very well," Ziva said as she walked back over, "but I find that highly unlikely given you are wearing Kate's necklace." Abby turned crimson and Kate glared. Ziva just smirked.

"I asked you if I could wear it," Abby reminded Kate.

"Yea you did," Kate agreed, "And I believe I said no."

"Yea well," Abby paused for a moment, "No is the new Yes."

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Well wet is about to the new dry," Kate told Abby with a smirk.

"I have my phone on me," Abby told them.

"No you don't," Kate reminded her, "you set it to charge before we left and before you start. The necklace is completely water proof."

"Darn it," Abby muttered, "I'm about to get wet aren't I?"

"Maybe," Kate told her, "Maybe not. What kind of punishment would it be if you knew when it was coming?" Abby groaned while the other two smirked. "Shall we have lunch?"

_**Alright so there it is. If you hate it tell me. If you love it tell me. I just want something to go on…Kay? Alright I am going to…do something…what am I going to do?…irrelevant …please review. Please.**_


	13. The Chapter in Which People Don't Change

_**Chapter 13. My story stats page says no one is reading this story. Literally no one. Is it telling me the truth or is it lying ot me. I am inclined to believe it because I haven't gotten a review in three chapters. (See last chapter for full version of this rant). But whatever…I am going to continue and hope that the computer is wrong…**_

_**Spoilers: None**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kate or Abby.**_

"Come on," Kate called up the stairs, "Anna wants to leave for Oak Bluffs now." Abby came out of their room and clicked the door shut behind her.

"Has the boat that Monica's on actually left Woods Hole yet?" Abby asked as she descended the stairs to stand next to Kate on the lower level.

"Nope," Kate replied, "and it does not leave for another ten minutes."

"And it takes what thirty minutes to get from Woods Hole to Oak Bluffs," Abby looked to Kate for confirmation.

"More liked forty five but yea," Kate corrected.

"So between travel time and unloading time at this end," Abby started, "it should be about an hour until Monica gets into Oak Bluffs."

"Yea," Kate agreed checking the math in her head, "That is about it."

"And about how long does it take up to drive there?" Abby asked Kate.

"Ten minutes," Kate replied then amended, "Maybe fifteen."

"And so with those calculations, we will be sitting there for," Abby considered the numbers in her head, "forty five, fifty minutes.

"That sounds about right," Kate agreed as she tugged Abby towards the door.

"So why are we leaving this early?" Abby questioned Kate who stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Because Anna said we were leaving this early," Kate told her, "and in this house: what Anna wants Anna gets."

"Okay," Abby agreed, "That makes sense."

"Yea," Kate told her, "Yea it does now move in the direction of the car preferably at a high velocity." Kate opened the door, and Abby ran through it. Kate followed her and they both sprinted up the driveway to where Anna had the car waiting. Anna looked at them as they both slid into the back seat. The minute the door closed she hit the gas and the car sped off down the street. Kate and Abby exchanged a look. Anna's driving was not always the safest way to go. Actually very rarely was it the safest way to go.

"Anna," Kate told her grandmother gently, "You can slow down just a little and we will still get there with plenty of time to spare." Kate noted the speed limit sign they past that insisted it was a thirty-five mile an hour zone.

"We are already running much later than I would like," Anna told the girls, "We are not going any slower than this."

"Yes," Kate disagreed, "Yes we are because that cop behind you is not fond of the fact that you are ten miles over the speed limit. That's a thousand dollar fine right there." Anna looked over her shoulder and the speed of the car dropped dramatically until it was back under the legal limit. Kate and Abby exchanged another looked and Abby spoke.

"We will be in Oak Bluffs before her boat even leaves Woods Hole," Abby assured Anna then muttered so only Kate could here, "Give or take." Kate smirked at that.

They were on their way to Oak Bluffs to pick Kate's sister Monica up at the ferry. Monica was Kate's senior by four years, and the two girls had an interesting relationship. Monica would always think of Kate as her dorky kid sister and Kate could not stand that. In return Kate avoided Monica and her friends while they were in high school. When Monica left for collage the relationship became even more stained.

They reached Oak Bluffs faster than normal because there was very little traffic. Anna parked in the handicapped pick up zone and turned off the car. Abby and Kate hopped out and went over to look at the water. A thick layer of fog was rolling into cover the water, but the part right up close to them looked very pretty.

"So," Abby wondered, "Are any of you're brothers coming up this year?"

"I don't think so," Kate replied, "Nate is in the Caribbean somewhere with Lily. Mathew is somewhere doing a report on something. I don't have a clue where James is."

"Well don't you keep close tabs on you're family," Abby commented sarcastically.

"Hey," Kate told Abby, "I have four siblings. You have one. There's a lot more to keep track of when they all live on their own and can drive." She considered for a moment. "Why is Monica even coming?"

"I don't know," Abby suggested, "Maybe she wants has changed and she wants to see you guys." Kate snorted. The last time she had seen Monica was about six months ago at Christmas. That was about the time that Monica got her hair dyed black and white. She had also gotten a tattoo and a couple of piercing. Monica had rebelled from her parents religious ways while Kate adhered to them.

"Now I doubt that," Kate replied.

"Come on people change," Abby insisted.

"No way," Kate replied equally insistently, "Most people change but not Monica."

"Okay," Abby told her friend, "Ten dollars on whether she has changed or not. If the answer is yes, I win. If the answer is no, you win. Deal?"

"Deal," Kate agreed and the two girls shook hands to seal the deal. They stood at the railing looking out into the ocean for a very long time. Both of them were lost in their own separate thoughts. Finally the boat came into sight and docked. A few minutes after than people started unloading. "There's Monica," Kate pointed, "I win."

Monica approached their general vicinity and they could see her more clearly. She still had her hair dyed black and white and her multiple piercing were extremely visible. As for the tattoos…Kate would have sworn that she had more than before.

"Give her a moment," Abby insisted, "maybe her behavior has changed." At that moment Monica walked up.

"Kate, Abby," she said with an almost indifferent nod to each girl, "Where's Anna?" Kate pointed to the car. "Great," Monica said handing Kate her bag, "Let's go." Kate and Abby exchanged looks as Monica walked away.

"I stand corrected," Abby commented, "Apparently some people don't change." There was a pause and Kate shook her head.

"Someone owes me ten bucks," she reminded Abby holding out her hand.

_**I really hope someone reviews this because quite honestly this is probably my favorite chapter in a couple of chapters. Anyway…Here's hoping. **_


	14. The Chapter in Which People Do Change

_**Chapter 14. Thank you to the two people who reviewed last chapter. I am extremely grateful. Anyway her is chapter 14. I hope you like it. Please enjoy.**_

_**To Anonymous Reviewer Amanda: Thank you so much for your review. As for your request…I think I can defiantly work that in. :-)**_

_**Disclaimer: Kate and Abby don't belong to me.**_

_**Spoilers: None.**_

"Are you ready to go?" Delilah called up the stairs to the two girls. They both froze and exchanged a look.

"Ready to go where?" Kate asked slowly standing up and starting to brush her hair while she talked.

"Ready to go to dinner," Delilah said suspiciously, "Monica told you about an hour ago."

"Right," Kate said slowly. Everything was starting to make sense. "We will be down in a minute. Right now Abby is in the bathroom." Abby looked at her confused, and Kate point to the bathroom. Abby grabbed a changed of clothes and went in.

"Alright," Delilah replied, "You have five minutes and if you not in the car then you are walking."

"Mom you do remember Abby and I can both drive, right?" Kate asked,

"Of course I remember," Delilah said desperately trying to cover the fact that she had indeed forgotten. "We are going to Linda Jeans. Do you want to me us there?"

"That would be great because there are six of us and only five seats in the land yacht," Kate pointed out, "We will not be that far behind you."

"Alright," Delilah agreed having forgotten that there were six people, "We will see you there and don't take anymore time than you need."

"We will be right behind you," Kate assured her mother. With that Delilah left and Kate turned back to the room. Quickly she pulled on a slightly more respectable outfit. Then she checked her phone. There it was right in front of her. At that moment Abby walked out.

"What's up?" she asked Kate now that she was also now dressed respectably.

"She texted me," Kate told Abby, "Monica texted me to tell me that we were going to diner in a hour."

"And the problem with this is that…" Abby prompted her friend as they descended the stairs and walked outside. Kate had her phone on her almost twenty four seven so texting her was actually a fairly reliable way to reach her.

"That she knows I don't read her texts," Kate told Abby. Maybe it was not the nicest thing to do, but Kate had stopped reading her sisters texts about a year ago because Monica would usually be trying to get her to do something or other. Abby knew better than to get involved in this. Kate and Monica were liable to blow up a small country if they really got going at each other, and Abby was a lot smaller than a small country.

They got into the convertible and turned the car on. It started playing country, and Kate did not even wait for Abby's glare. She turned it onto pop, which was a good compromise. With that she pulled the convertible out into the road and started to drive.

The drive was reasonable uneventful and they arrived in Oak Bluffs shortly. Locating a parking space was, if anything, even easier. There was a slot right in front of the restaurant and they took it. Then they scrambled across the street and into the restaurant. Looking around they located the rest of Kate's family.

"Hey," Kate said greeting them. She and Abby took the two empty seats next to Monica because there was not really another option.

"We would have ordered your drinks, but we didn't know what you wanted," Anna told them.

"I texted you," Monica said innocently, "but you didn't answer me."

"Did you not answer your sisters text?" Anna asked, "That is not very polite when she was trying to do something nice for you."

"I was driving," Kate told them, "And last time I checked texting while driving is not only deadly. It is illegal."

"Right," Delilah agreed. She was proud of her youngest daughter. Kate had the sense to know what not to do while driving.

At that point Kate and Abby disappeared behind their menus and studied their options. It only took Kate a couple of seconds. She came there often enough to know exactly what she wanted before she entered the restaurant. It took Abby a little longer but they had all decided and placed their orders within ten minutes. Then they turned to each other and began conversation.

"So how have you been Monica?" Kate asked, "Are you still with Pete?"

"Yes," Monica answered flashing Kate a look, "We had a great time at a county fair last week. He won a teddy bear." Kate froze. Despite all the tension between the sisters they had always formed a united front against their brothers and parents. Several years ago when Monica still live at home, the girls had come up with a safe word. If either one said teddy bear it was time to change the subject.

"So what is up with," Abby started to asked Monica, but changed course when Kate kicked her in the shin, "your band. Your were really good last time I heard you."

"Thanks," Monica said sincerely, "we are still together but we haven't done anything in while. No inspiration."

"You could do a cover," Kate suggested, "I mean you do call yourself a girl power band. What if you did a cover of different girl power songs?"

Monica watched Kate for a few moment considering. "That is not actually a bad idea," Monica agreed, "What songs were you thinking?"

"'This One's For the Girls' by Martina McBride," Kate suggested.

"That's a good song," Monica agreed, "I remember you listening to it." There was a pause. "That's a really good idea. I'm going to talk to my band members." Monica and Kate exchanged a smile.

Abby also grinned. Kate had always loved it when she and Monica were close, and Abby knew how much Kate had missed that closeness. She was glad for her best friends sake that Monica was changed back to the way she was a few years ago. It was a little more peace and love in the world and that was always needed… It also meant Kate owned her twenty dollars…

_**Did you like it? I had fun with Monica. By the way if you have never heard the song This One's For the Girls by Martina McBride…then go listen to it now. I love that song. Anyway please review. **_


	15. The Chapter in Which They Play Disc Golf

**_Chapter 15. Thank you to TomorrowNeverCame for her review on the last chapter. It was much appreciated. Anyway I that you guys like this chapter. Fifteen chapters in fifteen days is really good for me so…yea…enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own it._**

**_Spoilers: None…_**

Kate and Abby were sprawled on the floor in their room playing war. Then someone knocked on their door. "Who is it?" Kate called.

"It's me," Monica said announcing herself, "Can I come in?"

"Go for it," Abby told her. The door opened and Monica entered the room.

"Have either one of you ever heard of disc golf?" she asked them. They exchanged a look and both shook their heads. "Great," she said, "You want to go play?" With another exchanged look Kate and Abby agreed. They got up and ten minutes later they were speeding through town in the convertible.

–0-0-0-0-0-

"So," Abby asked, "How do you play this?"

"First of all," Monica told them, "Happy birthday." Out of her bag she pulled two Frisbee looking things. Kate and Abby each took one and realized that they were made of thicker plastic than Frisbees.

"Oh these are pretty," Kate said looking down at her own.

"Admire their pretty now because the first hole you are going to hit a tree," Monica informed her sister, "and that will put a dent in it."

"How do you know I am going to hit a tree?" Kate asked defensively.

"Just trust me on that one," Monica continued, "Now you throw the disc from the tee to the basket."

"Sounds good to me," Abby said with a look at Kate, who nodded.

"Cool," Monica said leading the way over to the first tee, "And don't be worried if you aren't great. It takes time. It also takes refining but let's add before we do long division."

"Did you really just use a math analogy?" Abby asked impressed and Monica nodded.

"Let's go," Kate told them, "Who's first?"

"Me," Monica announced walking forward, "Let the master show you how it's done." She took her disc and did a fancy side step up to the tee. She released and took one more step accidentally stepping off the platform. She took a few steps forward trying to keep from falling and ran into a tree.

"Are you hurt?" Kate asked trying desperately to hide a smirk.

"Only my pride, grasshopper," Monica replied, "but my disc went a sufficient way so that makes this better. Abby let's see what you can do."

Slowly Abby stepped forward and paused for a moment. Then she threw the disc with as much force as she could. It went about twenty feet before it slammed into a tree. "How was that?" she asked Monica.

"It was pretty good for your first shot," Monica commended her, "Work on aiming next time and you will be great."

"Cool," Abby said happily, "Kate it is your turn."

"Here is to no trees," she told the others as she stepped up to the tee. With all her force, she launched the disc into the air. She watched it soared between two trees and barely avoided a third one. Then it smashed into a bush.

"Nice job," Abby congratulated her, "no trees."

"Yea," Kate agreed, "but a bush? In some ways that's even worse. I mean hitting a tree it expected and brings some glory. Hitting a bush it just," Kate struggled for words, "It is so benign and innocent that there is no real glory in it."

"What did you just say?" Monica asked her sister.

"To be honest," Kate told her, "I am really not at all sure."

"Great," Abby replied, "As long as I am not the only one."

"You're not," Monica assured her, "I was lost too. Now we go to our discs and throw again." The three girls did as did as Monica instructed and looked at where their disks had landed. Abby was the farthest back and so she threw first.

Her disc did much the same thing it had done before. It flew though the air at an alarming speed and then it smashed into another tree. Monica threw hers next and it soared off in an unintended direction. Almost to late Monica realized that it was going to hit Kate.

"Duck," she yelled to her sister. Kate did not question who the warning was meant for she dropped to a squat in the grass. The disc soared over hear head and into the wood and Monica let out a breath.

"Thank you for your concern," Kate told her sister, "but I don't really need a haircut right now."

"Yea sorry about that," Monica apologized, "disc doesn't always listen to me. It is a rather independent creature."

"That's fine," Kate said squaring up for her throw. She launched her disc into the air and it again soared though a large group of trees. Then it stopped when it made contact with a baby tree. Kate groaned incredulously. She could not believe that she had avoided tress that had to be several feet in circumference to hit one that was barely four inches in circumference.

"That is rather impressive," Abby commended her friend.

"Thanks," Kate replied her voice dripping in sarcasm. She was still miffed about it, but she let it go and let Abby take her next shot. That one too smashed into a tree and Abby groaned. Monica's next shot made it into the basket from about twenty feet away. Kate and Abby exchanged an impressed look. Kate's third shot went in the direction of the basket, but she over shot it, and it rolled away.

Abby and Kate made their way to their disks and each took another shot. Kate's came closer this time. Abby's smashed into a tree. Kate walked over to hers and touched the basket with out actually letting go of the disc. Abby hit two more trees before she actually made it into the basket.

"So do you like it so far?" Monica asked as them made their way to the next whole.

"Yea it is really fun," Kate told her happily.

"I don't like the trees," Abby informed them, "I think we should clear cut the entire forest." She paused and though about it. "Wait no I don't that would be bad."

"Yea," Kate agreed, "just a little bit."

_**I personally think that this was one of the chapters that worked a little better in my head but I guess we will see… What do you guys think? Did you like it? Please Review. **_


	16. The Chapter in Which Girls Meet Boys

_**Chapter 16. This chapter concept was actually a request from anonymous reviewer Amanda. I did my best with the concept. It is no the kind of think I usually write but I think that I did okay in the long run. So yea… I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kate or Abby**_

_**Spoilers: And it is still AU**_

"Remind me one more time why we are doing this," Kate demanded of her sister.

"Because you wanted to go sit on the beach," Monica replied innocently.

"Yea," Kate said slowly, "but last time I checked we had our own beach."

"Ah," Monica replied, "but our beach does not come with the most essential part of beaches on which one wants to sit."

"What would that be?" Abby asked as Kate rolled her eyes. She had a sneaking suspicion where Monica was going with this because Monica was…Monica.

"Boys," Monica told them gleefully.

"You dragged us out here to see if you could pick up a date?" Kate asked. She was annoyed, not shocked, but annoyed. She sometimes questioned whether Monica saw boys as humans or as fun talking toys.

"No I," Monica paused considering for a moment, "Actually yes. I told Mom and Dad that you wanted to go to one of the pick public beaches and they said have fun. If I had said that I wanted to go they would say no."

"You used us," Abby told her, "I'm not sure how I feel about that.

"Look at it this way," Monica told them, "You still get to go to the beach and I get a chance to flirt mindlessly. We all win."

"Alright," Kate agreed suddenly and Abby looked at her shocked.

"Thank you," Monica told her sister sincerely and walked away towards the center of the beach, eyes scanning for her first target.

"Okay," Abby demanded curiously, "Why did you change your side in the middle of the argument."

"Because 'flirt mindlessly' is a term she generally only uses after a messy break up," Kate explained, "remember when I was talking about Pete?"

"Yea she said she was still with him," Abby replied, "and then she made you stop talking." She was not sure where this was going.

"Well my guess is that Pete did something highly intelligent like," Kate paused considering, "slept with her best friend." It was only and educated guess but Kate knew her sister. She all so knew her sister's taste in men. Monica always managed to pick up all the weird ones and most of the dangerous ones.

"Moron," Abby commented. That was her acceptance of the events that had transpired.

"So that leaves us to do one of two things," Kate told Abby, "We can sit on the beach or we could go swimming."

" Or we could flirt with boys," Abby said as she silently teased one of the boys closest to them. Kate realized what Abby was doing.

"Okay swimming it is," Kate decided that it would hopefully get Abby away from any guy that she might consider setting Kate up with.

"Alright," Abby agreed. She winked at the boy and pointed to a floating raft a little ways from shore, "Why don't we go to the raft?"

"Sure," Kate agreed, "That works for me." Together they swam out to the aforementioned raft. It did not take long after they arrive for Abby's little friend to appear.

"Hey," he said climbing up on the raft where the two girls were standing, "I'm Landon."

"Well hello Landon," Abby told him with a smile.

Kate rolled her eyes. She did not have to sit and watch Abby flirt. Abby probably did not want her to anyway, and there were other things Kate could be doing. She turned around and tied to dive into the water. The problem was she had not realized that there was another human being there. So instead of diving in gracefully, she sent both of them sprawling into the water. They both surfaced at the same time.

"I am so sorry," Kate told the boy as soon as she had taken a breath.

"Hey," the boy told her, "Don't worry about it. I'm Mason."

"Hey Mason," Kate said with a nervous smile, "I'm cute. Kate, I mean, I'm Kate, not cute." She turned red realizing her mistake. Normally she could deal with boys just fine but apparently not today. She had done two things and she had screwed both of them up.

"Nice to meet you, Kate," Mason told her, "and you're pretty cute, too."

"Are you flirting with me?" Kate asked him with a coy smile. 'Better,' she thought to herself, 'better.'

"Any reason I shouldn't be?" he returned half teasing and half really asking.

"I can't think of one," Kate replied with another smile.

"Great because you are really cute," he teased her. He thought she looked especially cute when her cheeks turned pink.

"You're not half bad yourself," Kate replied. He was actually really cute and she had a hunch that if his hair were dry he would be even cuter.

After about a half an hour of conversation Mason and Landon had to leave because they were late for an appointment. Kate and Mason exchanged phone numbers, as did Landon and Abby. Then the boys left.

Kate and Abby, who had swum to shore with the boys, now walked out to the end of the dock and sat with their feet hanging over the water. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

"I think we should invite them to our Fourth of July cookout," Kate said suddenly.

"Seconded," Abby replied quickly.

"Thirded," Monica said coming to sit down on Kate's other side.

"Good time?" Kate asked her sister.

"Oh most defiantly yes," Monica replied, "It was an absolutely wonderful refresher course in flirting and what men can be like."

"What happened with Pete?" Kate asked suddenly.

"He cheated on me with my best friend," Monica told them and for once Kate took no pleasure in being right. There was silence then Abby spoke.

"Boys," Abby started.

"Can't live with them," Monica added.

"Can't live without them," Kate finished.

There was a pensive pause while all three thought about the brutally true statement. Then Monica turned to the other two.

"Who wants ice cream?"

_**So did you like it? Please review and tell me. I would love to know. Please review. **_


	17. The Chapter in Which Rag Tag is Played

**_Chapter 17. Well this is going fast isn't it? Anyway I hope you like this chapter but that is really all I am going to say because I have places to be. So I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Spoilers: It is AU_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Abby or Kate._**

"Where are we going?" Abby pestered her friend as the walked down the beach.

"I thought we would go to the yacht club for a swim," Kate told Abby, "as opposed to just eating lunch."

"That sounds like fun," Abby agreed as they stopped walking and dropped their towels and shoes in the sand. Then they walked onto the dock and headed towards the end.

"Now here at the Club there are several main attractions," Kate said in an announcer's voice, "You can jump of the low dock, the high dock, and any of the pilings. You can also swim out to the raft. You can also play the age old game of rag tag."

"Any of those against the rules," Abby asked curiously.

"I think jumping off the high dock pilings is," Kate told her, "and I know rag tag is but no one ever cares. Since when do you care about rules?"

"I don't particularly," Abby replied, "I just wanted to make sure I didn't get caught."

"You won't," Kate told her, "No one has gotten busted for rag tag in like ever and they play it every day. See here comes a group now."

"Do you want to play?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Not particularly," Kate replied her eyes narrowing a little at the group of the dock, "But if you want to I'm game."

"Great," Abby said walking over to the group, "Are you guys going to play rag tag?"

"Yes," the boy who seemed to be the leader of the group replied, "Who are you and why do you want to know?"

"I'm Abby Sciuto," Abby introduced herself, "And we want to play."

"We?" the boy questioned still glaring at Abby.

"She's my friend," Kate explained stepping forward a little bit. This kids had never been particularly close her, but they almost all respected her at least a little bit. There were several of them that she really did not like, but so goes life.

"Alright," the boy said with a nod, "Then you two can play. Do you know the rules?"

"No," Kate replied simply, not pointing out that they knew she never played rag tag and it was Abby's first time on island.

"Well you avoid getting hit with the rag," one of the girls told them, "if you get hit you're it. You have to stay in the dock area. Other than that every thing is fair game. Okay?" Kate and Abby both nodded in understanding.

"Great," the boy said clapping his hands together, "I'm it first. Go."

Everyone scattered. A lot of people ran to the low dock before jumping into the water. Kate did not bother. She turned around and took a running jump off the high dock. She may not like rag tag but certain laws of survival in the Club's food chain required her to be decent at it.

Once she landed in the water Kate backtracked a few feet so that she was under the dock. She saw Abby looking around for something and motioned to her friend. Abby shook her head. Kate nodded. Abby was playing the game by putting herself out there in the hopes that someone would come after her with the rag. Kate was playing defensively.

Suddenly someone ducked under the dock and Kate felt the rag make contact with her neck. She grabbed it, considering it interesting that someone had tagged her. Most of the time rag tag was a game of unfulfilled vendettas. Kate had not annoyed anyone to make her the top of their list.

Kate did not really mind. It made the game more interesting if you got tagged. Still holding the rag she pulled herself onto boat dock, which meant unless you were in just the right spot you would not see her. She located her target and prepared a course of action.

She would stay true to the nature of the game because she too had unfulfilled vendettas. Her target was preparing to jump off the dock and hand no idea that she was behind him. Quickly and quietly Kate got in range and threw the rag at his back. The piece of cloth made its mark and Kate ducked below the dock smirking.

"That was impressive," Abby told her, "I thought you didn't play rag tag."

"I don't," Kate replied, "but you pick up things if you hang around her long enough. Rag tag is one of those things."

"I wish I could get hit," Abby decided.

"I don't know why you would want that but I can help you out," Kate decided, "go out there and float in the water." Abby did as she was told and Kate rolled her eyes when no one targeted Abby. So Kate swam out so that she was just on the other side of Abby. Almost predictable the rag soared towards them and came just short of Kate.

Abby jerked to life as the rag hit her and Kate shook her head at just how predictable boy with injured pride could be. It also never ceased to amaze Kate that people who played this game everyday of the week all summer long could still not throw well.

Abby grabbed the rag and ran up on to the dock. She looked around trying to select a target for her choosing. She selected the boy who had given the orders earlier. Kate watched in interest as Abby walked up to him and sort of tossed the rag at him. The boy immediately grabbed it and whipped Abby across the legs with the rag.

"Now we play hardball," Kate commented to no one in particular. Abby grabbed the rag whipped the boy around the middle and then took a running jump of the high dock. She swam under water to where Kate was waiting.

"You would have to make an enemy of Adam wouldn't you?" Kate asked.

"There something wrong with that?" Abby questioned her friend as Adam paced back and forth trying to figure out how to get Abby.

"Well only that he is a twit under normal circumstances and hates me," Kate replied, "Well actually I am not sure if he hates me…I think he does…but either way I defiantly do not like him."

"Tu enemy es mi enemy," Abby told her.

_**For those of you who were wondering rag tag really is a game. I have played it once or twice but only by force because I highly dislike it. Anyway. Please review. **_


	18. The Chapter in Which They Go Downtown

_**Chapter 18. I don't really know what to say accept that: No one has reviewed that past two chapters. A little disheartening but I guess that's life. Well I hope that someone reviews this chapter because I really like input. Ah well I hope those of you who are reading this enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kate or Abby**_

_**Spoilers: It is AU**_

"Do you want to go see Oak Bluffs?" Kate asked Abby completely randomly as they were sitting on the porch.

"I would love to," Abby replied, "But Monica and Anna have the two cars."

"Right," Kate said slowly, "Well there's no way we want to walk to Oak Bluffs, but downtown Vineyard Haven is about a mile from here."

"Great," Abby replied, "I've been on Island for two and a half weeks and I have not seen the town I'm staying in."

"Well," Kate said staining up, "Let's go fix this." After leaving a note in the kitchen for whoever choose to read it, the two girls set off down the street. They chattered for a while as they walked, and occasionally Kate would point out places like the house her family used to rent. They reached town with in twenty minutes.

"What do you want to do first?" Kate asked, "Bookstore, window shop, or eat?"

"It is ten thirty so I am going to take eat off the table," Abby replied, "Let's go for the bookstore."

"Great." Kate told her, "It's right over here." She led the way down the street to a beautiful building with striped awnings.

"What's this?" Abby questioned Kate stopping just short of the bookstore and looking at the frame of a building being constructed.

"That is," Kate said slowly, "the Vineyard's most recent phoenix."

"Someone's in a cryptic mood," Abby commented, "repeat that in normal speak."

"Right," Kate said, "On Fourth of July two years ago Moxie, the restaurant that used to be here, caught fire and was a pretty much burned out hollow shell. The fire also took a fair chunk of the Bunch of Grapes, that's the bookstore.

"So how is that a phoenix?" Abby questioned looking at the shell of a building two years later.

"Because the entire Island came together," Kate replied, "There are usually several fire trucks from each town in the Edgartown Parade, but that year I don't think there was a single one from Oak Bluffs, Vineyard Haven, or Edgartown because they were all trying to put out the flames." There was a pause as Kate turned around to look for something. "That coffee shop over there was providing drinks to the firefighters as they came out of the flames."

"That's really impressive," Abby comment, "you would never get that in Louisiana."

"That wasn't the end of it," Kate told her friend, "one of the stores around the corner loaned the Bunch of Grapes one of its buildings so they could set up temporary shop. One of the other restaurants employed the owner of Moxie. A collection box went out on the street for money to help rebuild the two stores."

"Something beautiful rose from the ashes," Abby agreed, "It's a phoenix."

"Do you want to go in now?" Kate asked and Abby nodded. The two girls walked in and spent many minutes looking through racks and racks of books. Neither one of them found anything that they could not live with out so the left about twenty minutes later.

"So there are a dozen stores up along here what do you want to do?" Abby asked.

"I would go with windows shop until I find a store to drag you into," Kate suggested.

"Okay," Abby nodded, "That works for me." So the two girls traipsed down one side of the street and back up the other. Suddenly Kate grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her towards a store. "What is this place?" Abby questioned.

"A fun little store that has a collection of random thing things," Kate replied happily, "It's wonderful."

"Alright," Abby told Kate removing her wrist from the latter's grasp, "I'm coming."

As they walked into the store Abby had to admit it was pretty cool. There was all kinds of vintage things in the front and off to the sides were magnets with those funny little quotes. Abby went over to look at those and found to her delight that there was a large basket of buttons with similar saying underneath.

Abby began sorting through and soon afterward Kate appeared and took interest. After several minutes each of the two girls had pick out two favorites. Abby had selected one that said 'Deeply and Creatively Weird' and one that said 'I do what ever the little voices tell me to do.' Kate had decided on 'Sarcasm is just one more free service we offer' and 'Take Me to Paris.'

The girls paid for their buttons and made their way back out onto the street. It was nearing twelve o'clock and so they decided to look in one more store and then find a place to eat. For their last store to look in they decided on Off Main, which contained large numbers of random but interesting things.

After several minutes of careful contemplation they decided that there was nothing they really need. With that decision they entered back out onto the street and began to search for lunch options. There were several options for lunch in downtown Vineyard Haven. Some were ritzier than other and those were immediately ruled out. They also ruled out the things that were designed to be tourist traps. Finally Kate remembered a little hole in the wall coffee shop that was almost always empty. Together the girls made their way along the water front towards the designated building. They were both lost in how beautiful the island was. It held a sort of magic to it because it was a tourist town but in another way it was a small down where everyone knows each other.

Suddenly Kate literally walked into someone else and both of the fell onto the sidewalk. Looking down to see who it was she turned bright red. It was Mason.

"Oh my gosh," she told him, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he assured her standing up and pulling her to her feet, "No one got hurt."

"Do you and Landon want to come to our Fourth of July Barbecue?" Kate asked him out of pretty much nowhere.

"Sure we'd love to," he told her with a smile, "When is it?"

"I don't know," Kate admitted, "I'll call you with details this afternoon."

"Cool," he told her, "see you later."

"You're right," Abby told Kate as Mason walked away. "You're always running into people you know." Kate just glared at her.

_**I hope you liked it. The stuff about the fire was entirely true just in case you were wondering. Anyway please review. It would make my day. **_


	19. The Chapter in Which They Go Sailing

_**Chapter 19. Okay whatever if you do not want to review…I do not like it but I can deal with that. So I guess I am going to give up trying to get you to do it because it has no effect what so ever. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Spoilers: It is AU**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kate or Abby. I do own Vitesse.**_

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Abby asked nervously as they rode out towards Vitesse. Kate had decided that it was time Abby learn to sail and no amount of protests could put an end to this belief.

"Well the short answer is no," Kate replied. In truth she could play out a dozen different scenarios in her mind and most of them ended badly. "But I am not going to change my mind about this either so don't go there."

"Why not?" Abby asked, "I mean we are going back to Louisiana in less than a week."

"Are you scared?" Kate questioned her friend. She had discovered that the number one way to get Abby to do something was to accuse her of being too scared to do it. It was elementary but it had always worked.

"No," Abby replied as predicted and raised no more complaint. They reach the boat a few minutes later and the remnants of a smirk were still visible on Kate's face. The two girls climbed onto the boat and Andrew followed them. He had come along so he could steer and Kate could teach.

"Abby here is the really quick version," Kate told the other girl, "That is the main sail, the jib, the main halyard, the jib halyard, the jib sheets, and the main sheet." Kate pointed to each other the objects in turn.

"They all look like a bunch of cloth and rope," Abby admitted looking at the deck of the boat. She could no more distinguish between the jib halyard and the main halyard then she could fly.

Kate was at this point up on the front deck unclipping some gizmo or another. "Can you uncleat the Main halyard?" Kate asked Abby.

"I don't know which one," Abby started looking around at all the lines.

"The red and white sting," Kate said slowly and carefully, "take it off the large metal pointy thing."

"Now that," Abby replied as she completed her appointed task, "Is something that I can do."

"Great," Kate replied, "Can you free the jib sheets?" She was now crouching on the front deck and working with the smaller of the two sails.

"Sure," Abby said proudly. Kate was working with one of the sails, which meant that the other one had to be the jib sheet. She began pulling the ties when Kate caught her.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I am freeing the jib sheets," Abby told her confidently.

"No," Kate replied slowly, "no you are taking the sail ties off the main sail. I wanted you to do this." Kate reached forward and popped a line out of another cleat.

"But you said the jib sheets," Abby told her stressing the word sheets, "That implied sail."

"That also implied plural," Kate pointed out, "Of the things I showed you there are only two identical objects."

"Yea well why on earth would you call ropes sheets?" Abby demanded of Kate.

"I don't actually know," Kate replied after a moment of thought, "but they needed to call them something. Do you have a better suggestion?"

"Yea," Abby told her, "Elliptical strands of fiber held together with fairy dust." There was a pause and Kate looked at Abby.

"Did I really just say that?" Abby asked horrified.

"Yea," Kate replied, "Yea you did."

"Oh my gosh," Abby whispered, "I'm becoming one of them."

"A loony?" Kate question, "because I wouldn't really phrase that as becoming more as you are."

"A fairy believer," Abby replied still horrified.

"What exactly did you drink for breakfast today?" Kate asked her friend.

Abby shook her head. "I don't know," Abby replied, "Do you think I've been drugged?"

"By who?" Kate asked sarcastically, "Me? I am the only one with access to your breakfast."

"You drugged me?" Abby accused.

"Look if I was going to drug you I would give you a tranquilizer," Kate reminded her, "Not loony drugs."

"Now that sentence has a certain credibility," Abby replied.

"Moving away from the concept of fairy dust at a frightening speed," Kate suggested, "We now return to our scheduled conversation."

"We had a scheduled conversation?" Abby asked.

"Yea," Kate replied, "We were going to teach you how to sail." She was untying the two bands that wrapped around the jib. "Take these," she told Abby once she had succeeded in removing them. Abby obliged without sarcastic comment and handed them back to Kate's dad.

Kate did a few more things on deck and suddenly they were ready to raise the sails. Andrew grabbed the red and white rope, which Abby was pretty sure was called the main halyard. Of course at the moment there was nothing about the boat that she would swear she knew.

"Abby," Kate said as she and her dad worked on raising the main sail, "Suggestion: duck."

"Why?" Abby questioned looking around.

"Because in a moment the sail is going up another few inches and the huge wooden thing by your head is going to go where ever it wants to," Kate told her, "If it comes down to boom verses head. You are going to get a very pretty bruise."

Abby ducked as Kate gave the sail one last pull and the boom swung free to where Abby's head had been. Abby continued to crouch on the floor as the other sail rose to the sky. Anyone who said sailing required no skill had clearly not sailed because there was a whole lot of stuff going on at once. Faster than Abby could have imagined the boat was sailing away from it's mooring and across the harbor.

Kate slipped back into the cockpit and began pulling in the main sheet. Both hands were wrapped around it because pulling the sail in while the wind was blowing as hard as it was could be very tricky.

Looking over her shoulder at Abby she asked her friend, "Could you possibly pull the elliptical strands of fiber held together with fairy dust that attach to the jib?" Abby glared.

_**Hope you enjoyed. Hope you review. Hope you have a Happy Fourth of July. (That chapter will be up tomarrow.)**_


	20. The Chapter in Which a Trend is Started

_**Chapter 20. The only thing I am going to say is that this chapter turned out better than I thought it did. Okay past that I hope you like it.**_

_**Spoilers: 20 chapters later it is still AU**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kate or Abby.**_

"Are you ready?" Abby asked excitedly. She had practically been bouncing off the walls for the past hour or so. Today was the Fourth of July barbecue. Anna had been planning for months. It was the only time of the year when there was a big get together at her house and needless to say that Anna was stressing out. Kate and Abby were supposed to be downstairs helping once they got dressed.

"Yes," Kate replied adjusting her headband slightly. She was wearing blue jean capri pants and a white tank top with a red headband. Abby was wearing a red and white striped shirt and dark blue jeans. Together the two girls made their way out onto the yard to help and found that most of the decorating had been done. At that point Monica came out wearing a red, white, and blue sundress.

"Great," Delilah told them, "You have now managed to avoid all the decorating so you get to figure out how to put up the stuff we didn't get to." The three girls looked at each other but got to work. They were in the middle of trying to put up an extremely long banner when two people arrived.

"Do you need help?" Mason asked looking up at Kate who was balanced on a ladder.

"That would be great," Kate told him, "Can you help us pin this banner up?" Mason nodded. He and Landon moved forward and attached the thumbtacks to the house. It only took them a couple of minutes and the banner was in place. It was about then that Anna came down wearing a beautiful white suit with a blue shirt and a red scarf.

"Is that your grandmother?" Mason whispered to Kate as he helped her down from the ladder. Kate nodded and watched curiously as Mason walked over to Anna. "Mrs. Todd," Mason addressed her politely, "Thank you for allowing me to come on such short notice."

"Oh it was my pleasure," Anna told him very impressed by his politeness, "I am glad that Caitlin has made friends this summer."

Mason smiled warmly and then handed Anna a beautifully wrapped package. Mason smiled one more time and walked back to Kate.

"Well," she told him quietly, "You just earned the respect and admiration of everyone in my family."

"Except your brothers," Abby pointed out as she walked by.

"Yea," Kate replied partially to Abby and partially to Mason, "But they don't like any guy that enters a three foot radius around me or Monica."

"Oh come on they liked some of my boyfriends," Monica pointed out.

"Yea," Kate agreed, "While they were good to you. Actually I am surprised that Pete is still alive to breath fresh air."

"They don't know about him yet," Monica replied then smiled widely as she saw Drew walk up. He was the boy she had met at the beach and invited.

Over the next fifteen minutes all the other guests began to arrive and make their way out onto the lawn and the beach. Several tables worth of food and alcoholic beverages were set up on the lawn so the six of them under legal drinking age fled to the dock. They had known that they would be the youngest people here because almost all of the people were Anna's friends.

It was not long after they finished eating that Monica and Drew to break off from the teenagers and disappear from the party completely.

"So did you girls live on island?" Mason asked curiously.

"No," Kate replied a little sadly, "We live in Louisiana and we fly home on Saturday."

"Well that's too bad," Mason told her, "Are you going to come back next summer?"

"I am," Kate replied, "Abby probably won't, but let's not waste our last days dreading what's to come."

"Good idea," Landon agreed, "Look the fireworks are starting."

The four of them all leaned back and with their feet dangling in the water they watched the fireworks explode above them. For half an hour they watched in rapture then Landon sat up and looked at the other three.

"Are any of you wearing anything non water proof?" he asked them suddenly.

"No," Abby replied as they all exchanged looks, "why? What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that it would be really fun to take sparklers and run off the end of the dock with them lit," Landon explained.

"That is so tempting," Kate said after a moment of thought.

"Our good girl Kate is tempted," Abby exclaimed in mock surprise, "So lets do this."

"Wait until after the finale," Mason pointed out, "It will be more impressive." So they waited as Landon readied the lighter and sparklers. They walked back to the end of the dock just as the big finale began.

Landon handed a sparkler to each of the other three and took one for himself. They watched for a few more moments then as the smoke died from the skies Landon lit his and ran down the dock with it flaming it over his head.

Abby followed as soon as he hit the water. Mason followed her and Kate followed him. As expected their sparklers went out when they hit the water. So the result of this daring stunt was four teenagers in the water holding burned out sticks, but they were all laughing.

Suddenly there was clapping from shore and a couple of the younger people including Monica and Drew jumped in. Soon half the party was floating in the water.

"This is my kind of party," Abby told Kate happily.

"This is the Vineyard," Kate replied also laughing, "When things get crazy they just keep going."

"Do people usually do this on Fourth of July?" Abby asked.

"They will now."

"We're going to be a cover story," Landon said throwing his arms around both girls shoulders as reported snapped a picture. Abby and Kate both laughed. However they were both certain that the morning paper would need framing.

Either way, neither one of them could wait to say what they did on their summer vacation.

_**Did you like it? Please review. I request animatedly. Please. **_


	21. The Chapter in Which Ziva Knows Things

**_Chapter 21. This is now officially my longest story. Anyway I very happy with the way this chapter turned out. It was actually two requests blended together. Can we tell I am taking a very 'Ask and you shall probably recive' stand on this story? Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_To Anonymous Reveiwer 'Me': I am glad you liked chapter 20. Quite honestly I was not sure how I felt about it when I posted it so I am glad someone liked it. I am also very glad that you have like and followed both this story and it's prequel. I will see if inspiration strikes for a third story in this collection… Anyway…thank you so much for your review._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kate, Abby, or Ziva_**

**_Spoilers: It is still AU_**

Abby woke to feel something poking her in the ribs. She tried smack it away and just got smacked back. That woke her up enough to sit up and see Kate standing beside her bed.

"What do you want?" Abby demanded looking at her friend.

"First of all I would like to point out that I could have used a spinnaker pole to wake you and that would have hurt a lot more when you hit it," Kate told her then, not letting Abby get a word in, continued, "We are going out to breakfast today. Remember?" It was a rhetorical question. Kate knew perfectly well that Abby had not remembered.

"Darn it," Abby said rolling out of bed and landing on the floor. She got up and quickly started looking around for cloths. Kate poked her in the shoulder and pointed to a neatly laid out outfit. Abby knew that Kate must have laid it out and she did a quick bow to her friend. "You are a god send." Kate just nodded as Abby disappeared into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later and threw her pajama on the bed.

"We ready to go?" Kate asked her friend.

"Yea," Abby replied as they started down the stairs, "By the way, what is a spinnaker pole?"

"It is a long metal pole that is used for holding out the spinnaker when it is flying," Kate replied and foreseeing Abby's next question she added, "The spinnaker is the big multicolor one you see in pictures."

"And you keep one in you bedroom because?" Abby asked.

"Mostly because I can," Kate replied, "We took it off Vitesse a couple years back at the end of the season and I brought it up here."

"Why?" Abby asked again.

"Because I like it and it can be useful sometimes," Kate told her, "like today except I decided to be nice."

"I appreciate it," Abby said a little sarcastically because her hand was still throbbing.

"Oh you do," Kate told her, "Or would you prefer to have smacked a solid metal pole."

"So where are we going out to breakfast," Abby asked completely changing the subject, "And who is coming?"

"Anna is taking you, me, Monica to The Black Dog Tavern," Kate replied as they reached the kitchen, "To get us out of the adults hair."

"We haven't been in the adults hair," Abby replied, "And neither has Monica."

"Don't question Anna," Kate reminded her, "What Anna wants. Anna gets."

"Right," Abby agreed. That rule made so much more sense now that she lived in the same house with everyone for three weeks. The two girls slid into the back seats of the land yacht and looked up to see Anna but not Monica. Anna pulled out of the driveway anyway.

"Monica?" Kate suggested to her grandmother.

"She's not coming," was the only reply they got. They exchanged a look and sat back to enjoy the ride. They reached their location much faster than they would have had they been doing the speed limit, but neither questioned it. When they parked the two girls got out then Anna pulled out and drove away.

"What the heck is going on?' Abby demanded.

"I would tell you if I knew," Kate replied, "but I will say that this smells like a set up."

"Your family scares me sometimes," Abby told Kate shaking her head.

"Oh they scare me a whole lot more than sometimes," Kate agreed.

"Kate, Abby," a voice called, "How nice to see you." Both girls whipped around to face the owner of the voice and realized that it was Ziva.

"Ziva," Kate replied happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Ziva replied as though they should know this.

"Right of course," Abby agreed, "us too." Ziva looked a little confused at how they could be waiting for themselves but let it slide. She led the way into the building behind her.

"Told you it was a set up," Kate whispered as they walked into the restaurant.

"Yea," Abby agreed, "but it was a nice set up."

"True," Kate said as they sat down at a window table. The Black Dog Tavern was one of the most scenic restaurants in Vineyard Haven. It overlooked the inner harbor and from the window you could watch the ferries come and go. You could also look out and see to very big sailboats owned by the same person who owned the restaurant.

"What are you going to have?" Abby asked the table in general.

"Not sure," Ziva and Kate replied at the same time.

"Me either," Abby replied looking at the menu. They all studied the menu for several minutes and selected their food. The waitress took their order and gave them their drinks.

"So I hate to start a conversation this way," Kate prefaced, "but how much longer are you on island for."

"Um," Ziva replied, "A few more days. I think I fly out of Boston really early on the eleventh, so I have to leave the Vineyard on the tenth."

"We leave on the tenth too," Abby told her, "but our flight is that afternoon."

"Where are you going?" Kate asked curiously, "Home?"

"I am going back to Tel Aviv," Ziva replied pointedly not calling it home. She wasn't really sure where home was anymore.

"We should throw a going away party," Abby said excitedly. Both Kate and Ziva looked at her. "We are both leaving on the tenth so on the night of the ninth we can throw a big going away party."

"That might be fun," Ziva agreed.

"I'm sure we could get Anna behind it," Kate suggested, "Then we could use the beach."

"Then you could invite your boyfriend," Ziva said calmly.

Kate turned a magnificent shade of pink. "How did you…what…we're not really…" Kate stammered while Abby laughed and Ziva smirked.

"How did you know that?" Abby asked once she had recovered.

"I just know things," Ziva told them, "I am trained to know things. Like that Abby, too, has a boyfriend."

It was Abby's turn to turn pink.

_**I really hope that you guys liked this one. I sure did. Please review. **_


	22. The Chapter in Which More FLTs Arive

_**Chapter 22. (I think…at this point I cannot tell you what day of the week it is.) Anyway I hope that you like this chapter. I do not know how to feel about it so I will let you tell me.**_

_**Disclaimer: As always I do not own things I do not own.**_

_**Spoilers: It is AU**_

"Today we go to Oak Bluff," Kate told Abby, who looked up from behind the comics.

"We do?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Kate told her, "We do because you have not been to Oak Bluff at all except for Linda Jeans."

"Aren't there seven little towny things on the Vineyard?" Abby asked.

"Yea," Kate answered slowly, "why?"

"Because I have only been to like two of them," Abby pointed out.

"Um," Kate said considering a little, "I think it is more like four but very few people actually go to the other three. So you're good let's go." Abby just shook her head and followed Kate out to the car. She really had no problem with going to Oak Bluffs. She had just wanted to make Kate come up with a good argument.

Soon the two girls were in the car speeding through downtown Vineyard Haven. Without even asking Kate pulled onto the shore road, which ran along the coast as opposed through the middle of the island. The shore road was prettier and so it generally attracted more traffic. When they arrived in they had to circle a couple of times before they found a parking space.

"Why is it so busy here?" Abby asked curiously as she and Kate squeezed between people.

"Well it is the week after Fourth of July," Kate explained, "In the town that the ferry comes into that allows sale of alcohol."

"That would probably do it," Abby agreed.

"Yes," Kate told her, "After Fourth of July the Island becomes filled with FLTs."

"Define and explain," Abby requested.

"FLT," Kate stated as if in a spelling bee, "Fun Loving Tourist. That's what my family call them." Kate pointed to a mass of people looking at a map while waiting for the bus.

"I sense a scathing tone," Abby told her friend as if it would not have been possible for any random passer by sense that.

"Naw," Kate said sarcastically, "Really?" She had done nothing to hide her dislike of FLTs as a species. As individuals they could be nice but the masses that over took the island in the summer were just annoying.

"So what do you want to do now that you have dragged me into a FLT filled town," Abby asked then added, "in the sweltering heat."

"I don't know," Kate told her, "We could ride the flying horses."

"What are they?" Abby questioned. Kate did not answer. Instead she pulled her friend across the street and up to a red building from which a little jingly music came. Walking around to the front door Kate pointed. "It's a carousel."

"It's not just a carousel," Kate corrected, "As you ride it, you reach out and try to catch those rings. If you catch a gold one you get a free ride."

"It looks like fun," Abby started, "but…"

"The line stretches till this side of Tuesday," Kate finished resignedly.

"Yea pretty much," Abby agreed. So the two girls walked away and Kate scanned the storefronts for something interesting. Her eyes lit on something and she dragged Abby back across the street and part of the way up the main street. She moved back and forth a little until she found the spot she wanted.

"You know what is special about this spot?" Kate asked.

"It has been blessed my prolonged presence?" Abby guessed.

"Funny," Kate told her, "but no. From this spot you can see three different Ice Cream shops."

"Sweet," Abby said excitedly looking around, "Where are they?" Kate pointed to each of the three in turn as she rotated slowly in a circle. "Which one's the best?" Abby asked, "Unless you are going to show me all three then make me walk away."

"The traditional Martha's Vineyard ice cream shop is Mad Martha's," Kate told her and answered both questions without actually answering either. Together the girls walked up the street a little more until they reached the aforementioned ice cream shop.

Once inside they looked around at the many flavors of delicious ice cream. Abby looked in wonder at the assortment and the wall decorations. It gave the place a very Vineyardy feel.

After several minutes of contemplation Abby decided on chocolate chip cookie dough. Kate smirked as she ordered two. Very rarely did either one of them order anything else. They would ponder over different flavors for minutes on end , but in the end they would resort to their fallback.

The two girls made their way back out onto the street and absentmindedly wandered towards the oceanfront. For no reason that Kate had ever figured out, no matter how busy downtown Oak Bluffs got the docks never seamed to be crowded. That was nice because Kate loved walking along to docks and looking at all the boats.

"So," Kate asked, "Are you glad you came to the Vineyard?"

"Most defiantly," Abby replied, "How have I missed out on this all these years?"

"I don't know," Kate reminded her, "I have been telling you to come for half a decade."

"True," Abby agreed licking a dripping part of her ice cream, "So true."

They walked in silence for a while but at a certain point she paused. Looking at the beach, she pointed at the area right in front of them. "I told you that Jaws was filmed on Island, yes?"

"Only once or twice a week," Abby replied, "and every other week you tell me that your dad was in a scene."

"Oh," Kate said with a look of someone who had just had a rug pulled out from under their feet, "Well this is where that scene was shot."

"I know I am going to regret this," Abby told her after looking at the beach in interest, "but do you want to rent Jaws and watch it tonight?"

"Oh my gosh yes," Kate replied enthusiastically.

"I can show you how the geography is all wrong," Kate told her.

"And I am regretting it already."

Dununanunanua

_**FYI that last bit was supposed to be the music that plays as the shark is comeing in Jaws but I kind of had to guess on spelling. Any suggestions? Anyway I hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	23. The Chapter in Which 2300 Years Pass

_**Chapter 23. Okay here is this chapter…Um…what to say…I hope you like it…Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kate and Abby are not mine.**_

_**Spoilers: It is AU**_

"So are you going to tell me where we are now?" Abby asked Kate as they got out of the car at the end of a very long dirt road.

"Well you are in a swimsuit on an island," Kate reminded her, "Do you want to take a guess?" As the talked Kate was leading Abby across the parking lot towards a little bridge. As they reached the other side Abby stopped and looked at Kate.

"We bumped across a dirt road for ten minutes to get to a beach?" Abby asked incredulously, "We own a beach." Kate gave her a wicked smile and took off running up the dunes in front of them. Abby chased Kate up the path, but did not catch her until Kate stopped at the top of the dunes.

"To get to that beach," Kate corrected standing aside so Abby could look out over expanse of sand to the sharp steep waterline and see the wave crashing up on shore.

"Wow," Abby whispered, "Are the waves always this big?"

"No," Kate replied, "A lot of times they're bigger."

"Cool," Abby replied still looking in over the sand at the oversized surf.

"Let's go," Kate told her as Monica came up behind them. They had been required to take Monica along so that they would have help if something where to happen to one of them. Monica just saw as it as a good excuse to hang out on the beach and read her book. It was one of those books that she absolutely did not let anyone know she read.

The three girls made their way down the beach and dropped their towels at the edge of the flat part. Kate and Abby both prepared to dart for the surf, but Monica stopped them.

"You just ate," she reminded them, "You can't swim yet."

"Monica," Kate said rolling her eyes, "If you want to make a sandcastle just ask."

Monica looked like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, but then again essentially she was. Building sandcastles was one of the things that the sisters had done when they were much younger and Monica still loved them. She refrained from making them because it was perceived as so out of character for her, but everybody had their quirks.

"Okay," Monica replied, "I want to build a sandcastle." Kate smiled and shook her head then she turned to Abby.

"You got a problem with that Abby?" Kate questioned her friend, who with a sideways glance at the surf, shook her head.

With that the three girls began their construction project. Monica was in charge of constructing a beautiful castle. Kate and Abby were in charge of building an elaborate system of moats and walls that would protect the castle from any waves that could harm it.

They worked in silence for a quarter of an hour. Each of the girls was in deep contemplation on their appointed task. They were lucky and finished everything they need to before the first wave came. They now had an immense structure of sand in front of them. They stood back and looked at it proudly.

At that particular moment a huge wave came sweeping up the beach and put their defenses to the test for the time. The wave move exactly as Kate and Abby had intended it to. It swept up the channels that were made for it and fell into the moat in front of the castle. The castle itself remained untouched.

"Yay!" Kate and Abby cried together exchanging a high five.

"Alright," Monica told them, "You can go in the water now."

"Great," Abby said excitedly, "Let's go." Abby tried to drag Kate towards the water, but Kate broke free as she broke into a sprint. Abby followed closely behind her friend. They stopped with they got knee deep in the water. With one glance they both agreed and on the count of three they dove into the water.

They surface just as a big wave was approaching. Abby ducked under it to avoid getting caught in it. Kate on the other hand propelled herself up through the wave. As the wave broke, Kate went flying out the back of the wave and was in the air for a few seconds before she crashed back into the water.

"Look," Abby pointed out, "the castle took another wave."

"So that makes two," Kate said thinking, "What if we equated each wave to a hundred years of erosion and see how many years it can survive?"

"Good idea," Abby agreed, "let's get Monica to count too."

"Monica," Kate yelled up the beach. Monica wandered towards the water and allowed Kate to explain her plan. The older girl nodded.

"Wave," she told them coolly as she walked away.

"What?" Abby asked. Kate opened her mouth to reply, but she did not get a chance. A giant wave came crashing on top of them. Most places this would have been cause for concern but at this particular beach it was part of the fun. Many people, including both Kate and Monica in past years, deliberately tried to get pummeled by the waves. It added a sort of excitement to the whole experience.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The two girls played in the surf for a long time before Monica walked back to the edge of the water.

"We have to leave now if we want to make it to dinner," she told them.

Abby and Kate exchanged a look. Neither one of them wanted to leave but they also knew that missing dinner would result in certain death. So resignedly theys body surfed their way back into shore and walked up the beach to their towels.

They looked at the sandcastle as they passed and saw that it was in ruins. There was only one of the backmost towers and the remnants of walls and courtyards left.

"How long were we in there for?" Kate asked her sister.

"About 2300 years."

_**I liked the end bit. Um…yea please review…Anyway…Please Review. **_


	24. The Chapter in Which Fudge is Surendered

**_Chapter 24. Well here is this chapter. I like it and I hope you do too. I hope you will review it. It is the next to last chapter of this story. So I hope you review it. Please._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own it._**

**_Spoilers: It is AU._**

Abby was pacing back and forth on the porch. "Are they back yet?" she asked Monica. Monica did not even look up from the book she was reading.

"Do they look like they are back yet?" Monica asked. Tonight was the night of the Street Fair and Kate had made the mistake of explaining what it was to Abby. Abby was now highly excited to go, but Kate and her parents were racing Vitesse.

"No," Abby replied a little less hyperly, "Are they across the line yet?"

"Have you heard the gun yet?" Monica questioned. She had spent enough time with Kate and Abby to know that return questioning was an excellent way to calm Abby down.

Abby thought about it for a moment. "No," she replied. Suddenly there was a bang. "Yes."

"Good that's the first boat," Monica told her, "Find Vitesse and see how far away she is from the line."

"How do you know that Vitesse wasn't first across the line?" Abby asked immediately defensive of her friend.

"Because it is a handicap race," Monica replied, "These boats are all different and all carry more sail then Vitesse. They will beat her across the line, but she holds a prayer for catching them on corrected time."

"Oh," Abby replied not knowing what else to say. She did as Monica instructed and began to search Vitesse out. She found the boat and sat back and watched for a few more minutes until she cross the line. At that exact moment, Monica closed her book and walked over to the pile of stuff at the other end of the porch.

"Want to come pick them up?" Monica offered. Abby nodded enthusiastically and followed Monica out to their motorboat.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So are you sure that you want to go?" Kate asked as she, Abby, and Monica walked up the driveway to where the convertible was parked. "I mean I'm kind of tired…"

"NO," Abby said a little louder than was strictly necessary and turning pale.

"Don't tease her," Monica suggested to Kate, "She nearly had an anticipation attack waiting for you. I don't know what you told her, but you might want to take back the part about flying ponies."

"What?" Abby asked pretending to be devastated, "No ponies?"

"There are ponies," Kate told her, "just not any of the flying variety."

"There are really ponies?" Abby asked completely dropping the act and Kate nodded. At that point the three girls climbed into the convertible. Monica was driving this time and she drove them downtown as far as they could get before the street was blocked off. They walked the rest of the way and as the approached, Abby gained her first sight of Vineyard Haven Main St. thronged with people.

"Looks smaller than last year," Monica commented to Kate.

"Sounds smaller," Kate agreed, "Well Monica I am afraid we are going to have to cut you lose." Looking around Kate realized that Monica had already walked away to buy a Cesar Salad from the French Restaurant.

"So how does this work?" Abby questioned her friend looking around and all the booths and all the people.

"Well," Kate explained, "Any store that can afford a booth can have one and we, as shoppers, can walked all up and down the street and examine the highly discounted wares, but food first."

"Where are we going for food?" Abby asked, but Kate just dragged her along the street instead of answering. As they walked Kate pointed out the various food options. Finally she came to stop into the frame of a building that Abby had noticed on their previous foray into town. "Are you going to eat here?"

"Yes," Kate replied, "It has barbecue sandwiches and the money goes to rebuild Moxie."

"Fair enough," Abby told Kate, "I'll take one too please." The two girls ordered their food and went to sit down on one of the side streets leading out of town. Kate was not at all to find that Monica was sitting in the same place. This had been their family's dinner spot at the street fair for as long as either girl could remember.

After they finished eating, they once again broke back into their groups. Monica took off for one of the surf shops and Kate and Abby proceeded to make a methodical course up and down the street.

The booths were filled with different and interesting things and varied greatly by which shop it was. There was clothing, accessories, toy, games, and so many other things that Abby could hardly take them in, let alone name them. The girls meandered up and down the street. Each bought a few little things.

Abby had purchased a model wooden snake for her brother because he had always adored them in the store. She also bought a present for each of her parents. Abby did not particularly see anything that she wanted, but Kate's eye lit on a little glass box. The sides were completely glass and the bottom was a mirror, but the part that Kate loved most was the little stained glass hummingbird picture on the top. Kate bought that and a few other things for her family. As the girls made their way back up the street, but saw a booth that made them both stop dead. They exchanged a look and walked towards it.

"Can I interest you girls in a piece of fudge?" the sales woman asked.

"Yes," they agreed immediately.

"Do you want to split a piece?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Kate agreed, "Chocolate?"

Abby nodded. "We each pay three fifty," she told her friend pulling out her wallet.

"Neither one of us has change," Kate pointed out, "I will pay four and you can pay three."

"But then you have a bigger claimer to the fudge," Abby argued.

Kate rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her heart. "I hear-by relinquish my claim to the extra fudge," Kate stated, "Happy?"

"Very," Abby replied, "We would like one slice of chocolate fudge please." The seller nodded and smiled in bemusement as she handed it over and the girls walked away towards the pony enclosure.

**_One more chapter and then we are done. Please review this one and let me know you are there._**


	25. The Chapter in Which Goodbye Isn't Final

_**Chapter 25. And so with this chapter we shall draw to a close. This will finale as my longest story and one of my most efficient ones. I rather and enjoyed it and hope that you did too. Now onto the last chapter but before we do I would like to thank a couple people for devotedly reviewing this:**_

_**TomarrowNeverCame**_

_**ABVR**_

_**BooksnCookies**_

_**xxTiva4lifeexx**_

_**Additionally BusyBeaver and MarroonBasson…Thanks…smile. I will talk to you two later.**_

_**Anyway here is the chapter. Please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kate Abby or Ziva. I do however own: Mason, Landon, Monica and the vast host characters we have met along the way.**_

_**Spoilers: It finishes as it began…AU**_

"So it's our last night," Abby said reminiscently as the two girls looked out over the water.

"Don't think that way," Kate told her without looking away from the water. She had left the Vineyard enough times to know that was not way to approach it.

"Then how do you want me to think?" Abby questioned.

"Think that you still have one wonderful night left with all your favorite people," Landon said approaching the pair from behind.

"And that there will always be next summer," Mason reminded the pair of them as he smiled at Kate.

"Or winter, or Thanksgiving," Landon started to list as Abby grabbed his wrist and led him back down the dock towards the beach, "or Labor Day."

Kate and Mason both laughed and turned back to each other. "You look great," Mason told her looking at her. She was wearing a very simple red cotton sundress and a matching headband. "Turn around." Kate obliged and Mason fastened and necklace around her neck.

"Oh my gosh," Kate exclaimed as she looked down at the pendant, "It's beautiful."

"I wanted to get you something to remember me by," he told her then added lightly, "You never know what those southern boys could do to sweep you off your feet."

"They have nothing on you," Kate told him leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good to know," Mason told her as they walked back up the dock hand in hand. As soon as they reached the beach they were greeted by Ziva.

"Kate," she said embracing her friend, which was not something she usually did, "please to introduce me to this gentleman."

"Ziva this is Mason," Kate introduced the two with out much fan fair, "Mason this is Ziva."

"Well I am going to go find Landon," Mason told the girls. He was doing his best to bow out of the girl talk he knew was coming. He did after all have three older sisters.

"I saw you two on the dock," Ziva told Kate ask they leaned up against the sea wall.

"Oh yea?" Kate asked impassively though some part of her believed that trying to be impassive with Ziva was a pointless exercise.

"Yea," Ziva replied with a smirk that told Kate that she had been right, "He looks like a real stab."

"A real catch," Kate corrected her automatically.

"Whatever," Ziva dismissed the correction, "The dot holds that he seems to be a really sweet boy."

"It is the point," Kate told her, "not the dot, but either way it does." The two girls exchanged a smile as Landon and Abby came tearing out onto the lawn. Abby pulled out a lead, but Landon grabbed her up in his arms and twirled her around.

"Those two on the other hand," Ziva commented, "Are a wild pair."

"Seconded," Kate replied, "but if it works for them who are we to comment."

"Anna's looking for us," Abby yelled from the lawn. She sounded breathless both from running and laughter. Kate and Ziva exchanged a look and headed back across the beach. Kate had a pretty good idea that this was going to be a 'say goodbye to out girls who are leaving us' scenario. Anna loved dishing out attention almost as she loved it being given to her.

Kate and Ziva joined Abby on the lawn and the three of them walked up to the porch together. By now all the guest had congregated on the lawn and were staring up at the porch where Anna stood illuminated in a floodlight that Kate did not know existed. Slowly Kate made her way on to the porch with Abby and Ziva following behind them.

"Well I am sure we all know why we are here," Anna announced the group of people congregated below her.

"Which explains why you are subjugating us all to this speech," Abby spoke out of the corner of her mouth so only Kate and Ziva could hear her and no one could tell she was speaking.

"So now is the time to," Anna began, but at that moment the floodlight went out plunging the porch into darkness. There was a pause. "Start the music." Anna dismounted the porch gracefully and was only slightly put out that her speech had gotten preempted.

As the three girls followed Anna off the porch, Kate caught sight of a silhouette of someone trying to sneak back into the party. Kate broke away from the other two and walked over to the figure who was, as she had assumed, Monica."

"I don't know what you just did," Kate said hugging her sister, "But thank you."

"I tripped the circuit breaker," Monica told Kate sounding a little prouder than was probably healthy given what she was talking about.

"And that doesn't affect the music because the sound system is running off a back up generator," Kate realized as she took in the full brilliance of her sister's plan, "You are wonderful."

"I know," Monica replied with a smirk, "Now don't get used to me being nice and all. This was just a one time going away present."

"Right," Kate replied, "I won't tell anyone that you are a nice person." At that moment Drew walked into the party and catching sight of sight of Delilah he grinned. Kate and Monica exchanged a worried look. "He's going to do it."

"Oh yea," Monica agreed then muttered under her breath, "Idiot."

"Hey there Delilah," Drew called out. Delilah stiffened and then very slowly turned to face Drew with her eyes flaming.

"Go save your boyfriend," Kate prodded her sister.

"Must I?" Monica asked with a grimace. Kate's pointed look was answer enough and Monica walked over to run interference between her mother and Drew, who for all his good qualities was not always the sharpest crayon in the box.

-0—0—0-

No one quiet knew what to make of the mood of this party. It was partially a low-key get together of friends, and it was partially an upbeat dance. There was also the undertone of Anna trying to show up the neighbors who had a party at least once a week. Either way Kate decided to follow the lead of Abby, Landon, and Ziva who were all dancing on the lawn.

It was not dancing that you would see in a ballroom. It probably more closely resembled the type of dancing that was done at school dances. Either way many of the young people and some of the adults had now moved into the center of the lawn and were moving with the rhythm.

Across the hours people laughed and talked. Finally the sun had set and the lawn was illuminated only by the soft light from the moon and stars. Kate, Abby, Mason, and Landon had all moved out to the end of the dock so they could see the harbor.

"So I guess this is good-bye," Mason said slowly with one arm wrapped around Kate's shoulders.

"Don't say goodbye," Kate told him, "Goodbye is final. This doesn't have to be final."

"There is always next summer," Abby agreed.

"I don't know if this island could survive another summer with the four of us," Landon joked.

"Well," Abby told him with a wicked smile, "Shall we a give her a run for her money or try someplace new?" All four of them laughed at that, and as their laughter died they heard a few lines of a song floating out across the lawn.

_I close my eyes and one more time_

_I'm spinnin' around and you're holding on tightly_

_The words slip out I kiss your mouth_

_No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly_

**_I do not own the song either. It is 'Til Summer Comes Around' by Keith Urban. I hope you like both this chapter and the story. I may do another one at some point in time but not soon. Please review. If you review I will tell you about any sequels and it will make me happy. Please. Well anyway…_**

_**Finished. **_


End file.
